Moments That Define Us
by mychakk
Summary: It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles: season one – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB; complete.
1. Pre-series: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 5x16 - The Part in the Sum of the Whole  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **1/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them :)

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**Pre-series: Booth**

**xxx**

He stood in the rain staring into the empty alley. He could still hear the faintly sounds of the leaving cab. He could still see _her_ turned face as she gazed at him via the back window. Her eyes sparkly and glazed.

Too much alcohol. Yet still – too little. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or not.

He turned around and looked at the half-lit neon. A sudden wave of disgust washed over him.

No. He won't go inside. He felt he wouldn't be going inside any time soon.

Oh, well.

It's all for the best. After all, he did promise Pops he'd quit gambling anyway.

So he walked home.

Her face forever engraved in the back of his mind.

**xxx**

tbc, please review.

**AN**:_ New year, new fandom, new story :) I'm currently re-watching Bones and, well, my muse is ...persistent :) Thus I welcome you all to this little series of fill-in scenes, character's studies, my impressions etc. about Bones episodes. At least one drabble per episode, usually more. Updated daily. So far season one is done. Hope you;ll enjoy it. I'm a bit nervous, it's been a while since I posted multi-chaptered story._

_Leave some feedback :) It makes my day ;)_


	2. Pre-series: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 5x16 - The Part in the Sum of the Whole  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **2/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**Pre-series: Brennan**

**xxx**

She couldn't sleep that night. Not after that shouting match in the J. Edgar Hoover Building this evening. That- That- Argh! She felt like a caged animal, unable to process the shimmering emotions inside her. She paced, she tried to sit down. She drank water only to pour half of the glass into the sink. She started reading some articles, then paused on a sentence not absorbing it at all.

Finally she sat in front of her computer. The angry, fast paced sounds of her typing filled the air.

Kathy Reichs met her partner – Andy Lister.

Yes. This would work for her novel.

And no, she did not base her characters on anyone she knew.

**xxx**

_tbc, reviews makes my day :)_

**AN**: _Thank you to all that read this, and especially to those that took time to review :) Hope you've enjoyed this one as well :)_


	3. Pre-Series: Angela

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 5x16 - The Part in the Sum of the Whole  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **3/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**Pre-series: Angela**

**xxx**

She never thought she'll be doing this kind of job. She always saw herself as a well-known artist from Paris - the city of all art. A world-wide recognized artist. With a unique and original talent. An artist that changed the world.

And now she worked with bones. And skulls. Bare, with big dark holes, and toothy eerie smiles.

She wanted the yell _EW_!

But then Brennan comes in, bringing another one of those for facial reconstruction and she swallows her first reaction. She looks at the skull, the image already forming in her mind.

Others paint landscapes and sceneries, she paints dead faces. Death masks.

She sighed.

Yep, at least she got the unique and original part of her dream.

**xxx**

tbc, _Review is like a sunshine on a cloudy day_ ;)


	4. Pre-series: Zack

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 5x16 - The Part in the Sum of the Whole  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **4/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**Pre-series: Zack**

**xxx**

Another phone call. Another message. Not passing it through, of course. Just like he always does. He's a good assistant. He was picked up from thousands of applicants for a reason. If Dr. Brennan doesn't want to hear from this Seeley Booth, FBI Agent, she won't.

A pity though. They did identify the victim correctly, and determined what happened to her too. They found the proof that a federal judge Myles Hasty killed Gemma Arrington. Seeley Booth should not fire them. It was stupid of him to do so. They could have helped him catch a lot of bad guys.

Although they still could. He did re-hire them, after all… but Dr. Brennan was adamant with her instructions and he's a good assistant.

He threw the massage into the garbage bin like all the others before.

**xxx**

tbc, _please review. Capturing Zack is very, very hard..._


	5. Pre-Series: Hodgins

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 5x16 - The Part in the Sum of the Whole  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **5/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**Pre-series: Hodgins**

**xxx**

He didn't exactly know when it happened but it just did.

At first he and Dr. Brennan were only acquaintances, barely knowing each other. And it was fine by him. He didn't need anyone. He had his bugs, his minerals, his flora. And he liked it, just like he liked his job. Everyone kept away and it was fine by him. After all he was working for the Jeffersonian Institute, he had three doctorates and he was one of the best in his field of working. He didn't need anyone, he never did. Not at his home, not back in high school. Not now. His job was enough. And it was not any job, but his hobby as well. He was a fortunate one. And it was enough.

But sometime – between the first murder victim from this century that he worked with Dr. Brennan on, and the first experiment she asked him and Zack to perform – something shifted. No longer his job _just_ fascinated him, no longer was it _just_ enough. Suddenly there was a thrill to it; one he didn't even know his job _and_ his life was lacking in.

He found himself smiling. Quite a lot. And joking too.

And for the first time he felt as if he belonged.

**xxx**

tbc, _reviews are bread to my muse *hint hint* ;)_


	6. Pre-series: Caroline

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 5x16 - The Part in the Sum of the Whole  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **6/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**Pre-series: Caroline **

**Xxx**

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _This_ was the part of the job she could deal without. Seriously! Such a nice partnership in the bloomin' and she has to cut it off before it even started! No, you don't trust squints, not even the pretty ones. And you don't trust handsome federal agents who can get you to do anything because they just smile at you, no Cherie, no, no! And now _she_ has to clean this mess.

Brace yourself, Caroline, and do it.

And don't even think that those two are like a sweet, fresh couple on a prom night. It won't help you. He has to fire her. One can't keep a squint after said punched federal judge after all, Cherie.

She was a prosecutor not a babysitter!

Boy, how she hated this.

**xxx**

tbc, _Caroline is an awesome supporting character. She owns every scene she's in :) I like her a lot, though writing her isn't easy. But my muse doesn't get this memo ;)__  
_

_Thank you to all that reviewed, favorited and follows this series. _

_Next time - The Pilot! Stay tuned! :)__  
_


	7. 1x01: Zack

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x01 Pilot  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **7/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x01 –Zack**

**xxx**

He walked to the Medico-Legal Lab as usual, thinking of the few minor details he had to finish for Dr. Brennan. He put on his lab coat and hurried up the stars to the platform where the remains were left the evening before.

And there she was.

Bend over the glass table, her head pillowed on top of her hands. She was fast asleep, not stirring at all when he walked slowly toward her. The skull, she was working on late last night, was finished and lying exposed next to her.

A strange fluttering and warmth started in his chest. A heartburn? He didn't eat anything this morning to warrant one. Maybe he's getting sick? Those feelings were appearing more and more ever since Dr. Brennan accepted his application for this internship. He did not know what that meant.

She moved a little and he swallowed the 'aaahhh' forming on the tip of his tongue. This was a very unhealthy position, her C4 and C5 will be hurting when she finally wakes up.

But he didn't want to wake her up yet…

He turned, hurrying down the stairs.

At least he'll bring her a cup of coffee.

**xxx**

tbc,

_I think that the scene, when Zack brought Brennan the coffee, was the first one of many that slowly won my affection for this show. It was such a simple scene, one that showed us a lot of who Brennan was as a person and what feelings she could really inspire in others. _

_Hope you've enjoyed this! :) If so, tell me about it :) if not, tell me as well :)_


	8. 1x01: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x01 Pilot  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **8/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x01 –Booth**

**xxx**

"What?!" he asked startled after Caroline told him what Bones did. "She did what?!"

"You heard me, Cher. And let me tell you, your boss is not happy with you right now."

"Yeah I can see that."

He put down the phone and sighed. That woman! Going after the Senator by herself, threatening him and stealing his chewing gum to make a DNA test for paternity. Seriously, he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to scowl. She's going to be the death of him.

His phone rang once more, and he grimaced noticing Cullen ID. Bones better be correct with her findings and make it worth the dressing down he's going to get on her behalf!

**xxx**

tbc, _ reviews are nice ;) *hint hint*_


	9. 1x01: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x01 Pilot  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **9/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x01 –Brennan**

**xxx**

She found him in his office in the J. Edgar Hoover building. She almost barged inside right away, but paused briefly, noticing the bluish glow of a TV set. He was sitting at his desk, all kind of papers scattered around him. Photos, their Jeffersonian rapports, newspapers clips. All about their case.

So was the video he was watching. Cleo Eller with her parents during her graduation day. A happy family day.

But it was not this video that caught her attention. No.

It was him. The determination around his closely set mouth. The burning need for justice in his eyes as he watched the scenes on the screen in front of him.

_Something_ in the way he put all of himself into the cases that he worked on _reasoned_ deeply with the _something_ inside her that made her stay up late in the lab, pursuing another case of unidentified set of remains.

He might have been a bully, and she insisted she hated him for that.

But she couldn't deny that he cared.

And maybe she should stop making herself forget that.

**xxx**

tbc, _Sorry for the delay, I had a busy day._

S_ome reviewers remarked the chapter are too short, but this is the idea behind the series; they are supposed to be short, because they are really about short little moment when I try to capture the characters, their feelings and all. They are inspired while I re-watch the series, when something catches my eye, those are my impressions of the characters and everything they went through the series. I thank you for you honest reviews, and I hope you'll still be reading this. __  
_

_Every review is appreciated :)  
_


	10. 1x01: Angela

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes****Episode: 1x01 Pilot  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **10/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x01 –Angela**

**xxx**

She picked up the phone and dialed Booth's number. It rang three times before he picked up, and she wondered once more what she should tell him. She hated when Brennan did that, jumped to the conclusion without really telling the hows and whys.

"Booth."

"Hey, it's Angela." She said, her voice uncertain.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked and she could hear the wariness in his voice.

"It's Brennan." She said.

"Bones?" he's voice became alert immediately. "What's with Bones?"

"Nothing serious. She just wanted me to call and tell you that-" she paused and sighed. "I don't know exactly what she wanted me to tell you, you know? We were celebrating the solving of Cleo's murder and suddenly she was talking about tropical fishes and putting on her jacket. And that Thompson has tropical fishes and read the warrant, and that he knows you're looking for diatomaceous earth, and that she wants you to go there. But I don't know where. She didn't say where. Why didn't she say where?"

"Angela-"

"Does it mean anything? Do you know where she could go? Is she in any danger?" she asked quickly, a panicky undertone in her voice and a worry for her est friend deep in her heart.

"Yeah, I think I know what it means. I'm on my way." Booth said. "Thanks."

"No problem." A pause. "And Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her, please."

"I will, don't worry, I will."

"Thanks."

And she listened to the dial tone for a while. He's on his way. Brennan will be fine.

She'll be fine.

**xxx**

tbc, _I know you want to review, I know you do _;)


	11. 1x02: Angela

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x02 The Man in the S.U.V.  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **11/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x02 – Angela**

**xxx**

Angela sighed loudly, putting on a lab coat.

"Hey, why the long face?" Hodgins asked her. He walked up to them, while she and Zack hurried to the bone room.

"It's nothing." She said, straightening her collar.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." A short pause followed, then: "It's Brennan. I wanted to take her to this new club for some girl night."

"Why would she go for a girl night?" Zack asked, puzzled.

"Because it's _fun_?" Angela said shooting him a glance.

"I don't see how." Zack replied.

She swallowed a sigh.

"Anyway, I thought we'd snag Booth with us and spend the evening partying. But she resisted. Deflected. Especially at the mention of Booth. Said she has remains to work on." she complained, a wistfulness in her voice.

"Yeah, she got kinda defensive of the FBI lately, too." Jack stated.

This piqued her interest.

"You don't think…?" she looked at him closely.

Hodings simply glanced at her with a knowing smile on his face.

Angela's eye brightened as a slow smile appeared on her face in response to his.

Boy! Something _was_ really going on between those two! She wasn't the only one who could see it. And she might have just found a kindred spirit. While dealing with Booth and Brennan, of course, nothing more.

**xxx**

tbc, _So we hit episode two :) and a little pre-Hodgela bonding :) hope you like it! Every review is appreciated :)_


	12. 1x02: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x02 The Man in the S.U.V.  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **12/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x02 –Brennan**

**xxx**

Hodgins said that FBI tries to cover up their ass, so they can come up clean in the end. He'd be delighted to see they'd do everything they can to keep the mole in their place, just so the undercover job won't be compromised.

But Jack was wrong.

Booth was not like them, was not another government _stooge._ He cared for the truth and justice; he cared for a properly done investigation; even at the cost of the image of his agency. She could see it in the way he interrogated their prime suspect; could see it in the tensing of his shoulders when Santana released Ladjevardi; could hear it in the punch to the wall as he was left alone.

He's angry and he's going to be cranky, she could tell. And when she saw him leaving the integration room, she couldn't help but hope she won't aggravate him more.

**xxx**

tbc, _please review :)_


	13. 1x02: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x02 The Man in the S.U.V.  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **13/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them. All quotes from the show belong to the owners, I'm just borrowing them for the benefit of this story.

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x02 –Booth**

**xxx**

She's talking about dioxin poisoning and the bones structure in that man's skull that supposedly matched Farid's picture, but he had to be sure. He didn't see what she did, he didn't have her knowledge. And he had to be sure.

_That's what I do, Booth!_ She said passionately. Willing him to trust her.

To trust. Her. His partner.

_No, I can't!_

_He has all the markers, Booth._

_I need a face. I need a face._ He had to be sure. He just _had to_.

And so she gave him a proof. Because she's always sure. Oh, _so_ sure.

And her _He's going for the bomb!_ didn't really help, but he aimed and pulled the trigger, and it's a perfect shot. And people screamed around them, and all he could hear was the ringing of the shot in his ears.

Another life.

And time slowed down as Gibson made his way to the target; as he knelt beside him; as he unclenched the fist from the bomb trigger and opened the bag, where the bomb was. _Where the bomb was_… And then Gibson nodded at him, appreciative... smiling...

And the relief didn't really make it better.

Another life.

And no, calling him a target didn't make it easier, either. Neither the fact that he saved all these people around. There was never any pride in taking a life.

He didn't speak to Bones on their way back.

**xxx**

tbc, _reviews are appreciated_ :)


	14. 1x02: Brennan 2

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x02 The Man in the S.U.V.  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **14/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x02 –Brennan 2**

**xxx**

For a split second she considered his offer. What was one more drink, right? With anyone else – nothing. But with him-

So she reminded him of home and Tessa; and he backed down. Again.

But when he thanked her and looked back at her; his dark, soulful eyes full of emotions she dared not to name, she flustered, her heart clenching, and she had to look away.

And when he walked out she finished the wine.

It's better that way.

And later that evening, when she'd identify correctly another set of remains from WWI, she might even believe it.

**xxx**

tbc, _short one, but it's Bones night! And I'm so excited :D Reviews are nice too! ;)_


	15. 1x02: Booth 2

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x02 The Man in the S.U.V.  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **15/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x02 –Booth 2**

**xxx**

Tessa was home. She even made dinner for them. He took off his jacket, and walked to the dining room. Tessa smiled at him and asked how work was. And his throat dried and clenched; a ball of vile rising up. But he sent her a forced smile and said something meaningless, then hurried to the bedroom to change the clothes.

The dinner looked nice, smelled delicious, and he really tried to smile ...while tasting ashes on his tongue.

_You saved so many people out there, Booth. Don't forget that._

He drank up and forced himself to listen to the chirpy talk Tessa made._  
_

The tingling on his forearm - where _she _put her hand - still there, no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

While Tessa talked, he tried to listen. He did. And he searched inside him... Reached for the absent lightness around his heart, the one he felt earlier… for a brief moment… sitting on a barstool… sharing a drink…

**xxx**

tbc, _Bones day was yesterday :D and did you see that adoring, full of devotion look on Booth's face while they danced...? makes me jealous of Bren every single time ;) and how does DB do it? :)_

_reviews are appreciated as always :) tomorrow episode three :)  
_


	16. 1x03: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x03 A Boy in a Tree  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **16/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary:** It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x03 – Brennan**

**xxx**

"Alright, alright, alright. In order for an investigation to occur, You, Dr. Brennan, have to declare it a murder." Agent Santana told them. Before she could answer him, Dr. Goodman interrupted.

"Without an investigation we can't find out if it's a murder but there will be no investigation unless Dr. Brennan declares it to be a murder." He looked back at her. "Shall I send for a philosopher?"

She wanted to laugh, but this was not a laughing matter. "They're saying it's my call." She told him.

"You see that's how you talk to these people." Santana told Booth, smugly. But Booth ignored him, as his eyes locked with hers.

This was it. She could see the plea in his eyes. His guts were telling him it's a murder and thus he asked her to trust him.

Could she?

His eyes were intense, and she had to look away.

"My official finding is that Nestor Olivos…" she paused. This will buy them time to find out what really happened. Yes. That will work. They need time to find out what has really happened. That's the reason why she's saying: "is a victim of a homicide." Nothing more.

Really.

**xxx**

tbc, _It's cloudy and dark today, but reviews do brighten my dayu *hint hint*_


	17. 1x03: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x03 A Boy in a Tree  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **17/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary:** It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x03 – Booth**

**xxx**

He has never met a more aggravating woman then her! She doesn't care for the locals at all, antagonizing potential suspects and witnesses alongside the sheriff office. She doesn't understand his subtle signs, when he wants to end the talk, taking offense at his behavior and becoming obstinately difficult to work with. She insists on finding the truth and thus buying them more time to investigate, yet when the facts cumulate, she refuses to trust his gut feelings, almost jeopardizing all their work. And when she eventually finds out what has happened, and he - inspired by her findings - comes up with a way to nail the guilty party, she still refuses to admit he might be right, and that there are other possibilities than her rationally constructed version.

But-

When he stands in her office while she tells Ambassador Olivos that her son was a good man because he died trying to do the right thing, he can't help being impressed. For all her awkwardness and social ineptness, stubbornness and obnoxiousness, she does have a heart in the right place; one that drives her to find the truth; one that does feel for their victims and their families.

And just like hers heart goes to the others, his – little by little – goes to her. Not stolen, yet not exactly given.

But still, steadily into her possession.

**xxx**

tbc, _thank you to all that review!_


	18. 1x04: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x04 The Man in the Bear  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **18/?  
**S****tatus: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them; all quotes from the show are not mine, just borrowing them for the benefit of this series.

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x04 – Brennan **

**xxx**

She didn't exactly know what exactly aggravates her in Booth's behavior, but ever since that first meeting over a year ago something about him always ignites a sparkle inside her. She didn't try to analyze it, not anymore, just named it as anger and reacted accordingly. With indignation.

Just like in the Sheriff Scutter's Office.

The way Booth had said _What, you think there are more people parts in the bear crap?_ made her bristle, but before she could shot back a retort, the Sheriff surprised them both:

"We could maybe go out with Sherman tomorrow, take a look?" She looked back at him incredulously. Was she just asked on a _date_? As in looking for _scat_?

"Oh, yeah, now that you've met _Bones_, you're all about the inter-agency cooperation." Booth sneered at the Sheriff, before she could even open her mouth. She turned and glared back at him, _Don't call me Bones!_ On the tip on her tongue-

"Bones?" Sheriff interrupted them once more. "Now I don't think that's any way to talk to a lady."

And despite Sheriff's creepy come on to her mere minute before, she said the first thing that popped into her mind. "Thank you." Anything to help her come on top with Booth. She got up, deeming this conversation over. The Sheriff rose as well.

"Do you have dinner plans?" he said. Wha…? What?

"We're working." Booth shot back quickly. Harshly. His hands on her shoulders as he pushed her toward the door. He's _manhandling_ her. And she _allowed_ him. "Thanks for that." He added throwing the binder he was holding, then ushered her quickly into the narrow corridor outside the Sheriff Office.

Suddenly she turned around toward him, wrenching her arm free from his grip; that sparkle inside her igniting into an inferno.

"Do NOT push me!" she told him forcefully.

And both of them paused, eyes locked, as a sudden feeling of déjà vu overwhelmed them. They stared into each other's eyes, the air cracking around them.

And then, all of sudden he looked dawn, to the left, and back at her. He smiled that lopsided smile of his. There was something hesitant about him and …sheepish?

"Sorry." He said.

Something _shifted_.

But she continued to stare back at him fiercely.

"Um, you know," he started. "I think we've got everything there was to get today." He grinned charmingly. "What do you say about a dinner? I'm starving."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, then turned around. "It's not going on my tap yet."

"Sure." He replied, a certain lightness in his voice.

She felt him following and a tiny smile danced on her lips.

**xxx**

tbc, _Feedback is nice! :)_


	19. 1x04: Angela

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x04 The Man in the Bear  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **19/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x04 – Angela**

**xxx**

"Fun and a drink, where do we find that?" and the line goes flat, the call finally disconnected.

Angela stared at the phone in her hand, eyes wide with disbelief. Did she really just hear that? After she _suggested_ it? Did _Bren_ just- And to _Booth_- To relax- and during a _free_ evening-

No. No way. No _way_.

A wide grin erupted on her face and-

In their respective workplaces, Zack and Hodgins looked up from their experiments, wondering what Angela was squealing about _now_.

**xxx**

tbc, _Shipper!Angela is my fav ;) hope it made you smile :)_


	20. 1x04: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x04 The Man in the Bear  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **20/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's was those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**AN** _This one is for_ **FaithinBones** - _she'll know why :)_

**xxx**

**1x04 – Booth **

**xxx**

He had been gone only for a _short_ bathroom break! Really, but it was _enough_ time for her to be caught in the arms of this Charlie person, twirling on the dance floor. He vaguely nodded at the Sheriff who offered him a beer, but his eyes never really left her.

She was talking with that Charlie- and he smiled at her- and she looked down, bashfully!

He took a swing of his beer, a frown marring his brow. Really, what could they be talking abo-

Whoa, nice cut in Doctor! Served right that post-office jerk. But you shouldn't be holding her this close. No, no, hands up, Doc! Hands up!

Another swing of his beer, he barely noticed the Sheriff leaving the bar behind.

Seriously, another cut in! That Sheriff was way too open in his pursue of Bones.

He finished his beer and put down the glass with a bang. That's it. She should be only in one man's arms.

_His_.

And the look on Sheriff's face when he cut in- and the defeated males at the bar as _he_ twirled her- and her little squeak when _he_ took her into a dip- and her short breath as she flushed against _him…_

He smiled.

Hm, he'll have to thank Angela for her suggestion of fun and drinks.

**xxx**

tbc, _Jealous Booth is fun! :D_


	21. 1x04: Angela 2

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x04 The Man in the Bear  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **21/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them, all quotes from the show are not mine, just borrowing them for the benefit of this series.

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x04 – Angela 2 **

**xxx**

Angels looked up to the lounge platform and smiled. Oh, this was going to be fun! She hurried up the stairs, and walked to Zack and Hodgins.

"What are you doing here?" the latter asked her.

"You kidding? It's like watching the clash of the horny titans." She replied, amused. The two of her colleagues were the entertainment of the last few days for her.

They all watched as Toni walked towards them. The two men in anticipation, she in obvious amusement.

"Who would like to sign for this?" Toni the Currier asked them with white, pearly smile and Angela laughed inwardly, a big smile on her face.

"Who wouldn't want to sign for it?" Hodgins tried to sound suave. Angela's smile widened.

"So the idea is… whoever signs for this..." Toni clarified.

"Yes, the act of signing is an analog for-"_Oh, Zack you are so precious in your need to explain._ Angela shook her head.

"She gets it." Hodgins interrupted him.

Toni looked at both of them, taking her time. _Oh this is going to be so much fun!_ Angela stared feeling really giddy, wondering which guy will be the lucky one. Maybe Hodgins with his lame come-backs, but bluest eyes? Or maybe Zack with his cute confusion? Or-

Suddenly the paper clip appeared in front of her nose.

"Oh." Escaped her mouth before she could stop it. She looked at the pen, surprised. "oh…" then comprehension downed on her. "_Oh._" She couldn't help the chuckle. Then she smiled widely. "That is really sweet, thank you." She signed and took the envelope as Toni turned to leave.

That was an outcome she had _not_ anticipated.

All of sudden, it got really hot in there, so she fanned herself with the envelope. It was a while since she swung the other way, but she's a free spirit, and change was always good. Maybe it's time to visit that path once more.

Then she saw the mischievous look Toni sent her way over her shoulder.

Oh, my… she fanned herself a bit more, change was good, definitely good!

**xxx**

tbc, _Angela amuses me with her free spirit attitude back then, but even more so, I like her character's growth over the show. :) and it's Bones Day! I'm bot excited and anxious about the newest episode..._


	22. 1x05: Zack

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x05 A boy in a Bush  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **22/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x05 – Zack**

**xxx**

He has never seen human remains this small. Sure, he has seen pictures in his textbooks and during his studies, but in reality? No.

Such a small cranium and pelvis. And phalanges. So tiny.

He tried to focus on the chest bones, greenstick fractures on ribs… four, five, six, and seven. And the sternum was snapped transversally from the tip to the xiphoid.

But all he could really see was how these small human remains had been laying in the bush. First he had seen them via the thermal imager. A heap of red, orange and yellow dots. Not a big one. And then Agent Booth had lit them up with his flashlight.

A small human skeleton in a bush. Femurs crossed, humeruses close to the ribs. Head facing from them.

All so small. Nothing like he has seen ever before.

And later in the lab, he guessed the age according to epiphyseal fusion; and recognized the cause of death as blunt trauma to the chest.

But Charlie was _still_ so small.

He heard the water beginning to boil behind him, as Dr. Brennan entered. She asked if he's alright and he sighed. She's seen this before. She'll understand.

"These are the smallest remains I've ever worked on." He says.

And she does.

**xxx**

tbc, _he might be rational to a fault, be he's not a machine. I miss the guy. And the latest episode! My reaction: holy crap! __  
_

_Reviews are nice! :)  
_


	23. 1x05: Hodgins

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x05 A boy in a Bush  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **23/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**AN**_ This is for _**bonesFANatic**, _who left me yesterday a bunch of amazing reviews, I'd gladly answer each one of them, but they are not logged in. Just to let you know, this is udated daily. _

**xxx**

**1x05 – Hodgins**

**xxx**

She drove him crazy! Honestly. What an infuriating, nosy, insufferable, exciting woman! So what if he didn't want to go the donators' function? It's none of her business! And her sticking her noise about his anger management techniques! She didn't know anything about him. They didn't know anything about each other. They were only colleagues. Nothing more. And he _did_ manage his anger. He did.

But she! She didn't understand. Just kept on talking as if she knew him and had every right to judge him. Couldn't she see he didn't want to talk about it? That he didn't need anyone. Especially someone who stuck her nose where she really shouldn't!

_Anger being a fear turned inwards_, _my ass_! What did she know?

Nosy woman. She could destroy his life for Pete's sake with that constant probing! Did she realize he doesn't want to be The Jack Hodgins IV? He liked being the bug and slime guy! And no one would treat him the same if they found out! Everything he worked for would be over! Didn't she realize what was at stake here?! She'd better kept her nose out of his business, or she'll regret it!

**xxx**

tbc, _Angry Hodgins, being afraid of getting hurt. I love Jack so much, and he was amazing in last episode. _

_Thank you to all that review! It means a lot :)  
_


	24. 1x05: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x05 A boy in a Bush  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **24/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x05 – Brennan**

**xxx**

Sometimes she forgets how emotionally drenching this job can be. Not on herself. No. she doesn't do emotions well. She isn't a sociopath, of course, but… she knows she's inept emotionally and socially. And that she misses a lot when it concerns the other people.

Like this case. It's never easy to work with child's remains. But she focuses on the details, thinks of them as any other victims and somehow works through it all. But not everyone can do that. Compartmentalize.

She sighs.

First it was Zack. But she could teach him how to deal with it all. He's her intern and her assistant and she's proud of him, and knows him and understands him. She can help him.

But Angela… she's her friend. Her best friend. Her sister. She brings light and smile to their clinical place. She gives humanity where they only see evidence. And… she feels all the traumas personally.

She doesn't know how to help Angela.

And what Booth told her, when she sought his advice, didn't help either.

And she fears Angela's going to leave. Like everyone else in her life.

She wants to help her. She doesn't want to lose her.

But she doesn't know how.

And for a little moment… she wishes their job was something else.

**xxx**

tbc, _I like that _some_ of the characters struggles with the job they do. And I like how Bren tries to help them, even if she's not really good at it. And of course Angela/Brennan friendship is really heartwarming._

_Feedback makes me smile! :) _


	25. 1x05: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****C****haracters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x05 A boy in a Bush  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **25/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x05 – Booth **

**xxx**

What's the matter with Bones? Seriously. Of course, he can't just ignore the law, because she doesn't agree with the outcome. And she can't either. It can't be that she ignores the rules if she doesn't agree with them! It's a real world, not her lab.

And Margaret Sanders confessed to kidnapping. In the light of the law she's guilty. He was one of law enforcement officers. Therefore he had to arrest her. What did she expect?

What did _Bones_ expect? Law is the law. And they had to respect it.

But now she's chewing his head for it. What's gotten into her all of sudden?

And really, he can't do anything anyway. Even if he wanted to. Because he _is_ saddened that Shawn and David Cook would go back to the foster system, but that's happens. It's the life. Not a fairytale. And he can't help them. Not really. Unless-

But anyway, what got her knickers twisted so much?

Sometimes he just can't puzzle out this woman.

**xxx**

tbc,_ It's before he gets to know Bren was a foster kid of course. _


	26. 1x05: Caroline

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x05 A boy in a Bush  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **26/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x05 – Caroline**

**xxx**

"What you're asking for, Cher. It won't happen." She told him incredulously. Really, she thought the pretty face had more oil in his head.

"It _has_ too." He argued forcefully, leaning over her desk toward her.

"Why?" she asked, unrelenting.

"Because _she_ promised." He said simply, his eyes boring into hers.

"She doesn't decide what's going to happen." She replied him simply, dismissively.

"The boy deserves a good loving home," He paced before her, more and more agitated. "the one he already had."

"We do not make exception, Cher." She argued. This was getting ridiculous. "You know that."

He stopped before her. His shoulders slumped. Then he looked back at her. Oh, no!

"Please, Caroline. I'm asking you for a favor." She knew he knew what it meant. She never gives favors without consequences. And yet he asked her anyway. Interesting. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do." She told him tersely. She should not have such a soft spot for him. No, no.

"Thank you." He sounded relieved. And grateful.

"Don't thank me yet, Cher. I'm not promising anything." She shot back curtly.

But he just smiled. And as she watched him leave, she wondered how many other favors he's asked and was going to ask to fulfill a promise he didn't even make.

She smirked briefly. _Those two..._

Then scowled, picking up the phone. _Time to work._

**xxx**

tbc, _I'd like to thank all those has favored and follows this series. I'm glad you enjoy it. :) I'd like to thank even more all those that has reviewed, especially _**FaithinBones** _and _**Kyepie05**_ who has reviewed each chapter, thank you _so much! _You rock! :D_

_Every feedback makes me happy! :)  
_


	27. 1x05: Hodgins 2

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x05 A boy in a Bush  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **27/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x05 – Hodgins 2**

**xxx**

His life was over. He'd have to go to the banquet and every other big fish there was going to be overexcited. And his life... the one he worked so hard to have; the one he loved so much, now that Dr. B has put a thrilling spin on it, was going to end.

He had told Angela to leave it alone. But no, she had had to dig. He'd even threatened Zack to never speak again about his heritage. But it was already too late. He even pleaded with Booth. _Booth_! Of all people! The dog of a government agency.

All for nothing.

But he was still not going. And he was still preparing another round of counterarguments for Goodman, as they watched the Archaeologist gave her the pick-up talk about her job. It didn't matter that the Goodman was helping Angela. _He_ was still not going.

"Dr. Goodman, we need Hodgins in the lab tonight." Booth interrupted their conversation all of sudden, then turned to him, handing him an evidence bag of dirt. "FBI needs this analyzed by morning."

He stared at him surprised. "Uh, I'll get right on it." He stammered. His heartbeat quickening.

And Goodman protested, Brennan was confused, while Angela did a little damage control. But all _he_ could do was to stare at the Agent. He barely registered Goodman's _You're off the hook, Dr. Hodgins._

Maybe they don't really know each other around here. But they do care for each other. Even the FBI Agent.

He'll _never_ forget that.

"Thanks." he said. And he meant it.

**xxx**

tbc, _just a little it of Hodgins/Booth friendship. :) _

_Reviews make my day! *hint hint* :D  
_


	28. 1x06: Tessa

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x06 The Man in the Wall  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **28/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x06 – Tessa**

**xxx**

She knew who was calling him the moment he said hello. Only one person could inspire that kind of twinkle in his eyes. Not exactly fondness, not exactly exasperation. A mix of both with something _else_ she dared not to name.

He finished the call and turned toward her, his eyes apologetic.

"That was Bones, she found a body. I need to check it out, see if it's job for her or not. Shouldn't take long, and then we can go on with our plans."

"Sure." She replied. What else could she say? She knew his job meant a lot to him, and he wouldn't relax until he checked it out.

But it didn't mean she had to like it. Not at all.

She squared her shoulders and hid the scowl from her face.

Then she tagged along, as he spoke over his phone with another Agent, totally lost in the information he was being provided with. And she tried not to notice how he ignored her while arguing over _other_ woman's importance.

**xxx**

tbc, _Anne Dudek is great, but I don't miss Tessa at all, poor woman didn't have a chance from the very beginning ;)_


	29. 1x06: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x06 The Man in the Wall  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **29/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x06 – Booth **

**Xxx**

Dealing with grieving parents was never easy. It was one of the downsides of the job description. Bringing the bad news to a family member, especially a parent… that was something Booth dreaded the most.

He always tried to be understanding and sympathetic but not overbearing. No matter what, he didn't know what they were going through.

And this time it was no different. When Roy Taylor's father came to see him, he knew it wouldn't be an easy talk. He tried to be sympathetic, and understanding, but made sure to not make any promises; made sure to word his replies carefully, as to not give any false hope or untruth impressions about the investigation and the death of the victim. It was not easy. But it was not the first time he dealt with a situation like this.

Until Mr. Taylor showed him the handprint. A handprint from a five-year old boy. Just a little bigger than the one he has hidden in the first drawer of his nightstand.

And suddenly he understood. Why Mr. Taylor was here. And what he tried to tell him.

For he was a parent himself. And he wouldn't rest if something has happened to-

Every day… every day he prayed he'd be spared _the visit_ from one of his colleagues.

And although he can't do anything for Roy Taylor anymore, he can make sure the truth about his death will be uncovered.

**xxx**

tbc, _Booth the Father. Even if we hadn't known he's one yet. _

_Reviews motivate! :)  
_


	30. 1x06: Hodgins

**Title: The Moments That Define Us**

**Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor

**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes**

**Episode: 1x06 The Man in the Wall**

**Rating: **T

**Chapters: 30**/?

**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x06 – Hodgins **

**xxx**

"You know what? I'm gonna turn you into an investigator yet." Booth said happily.

But Hodgins shook his head. "No, no, no. Bugs and slime, dude. That is where I'm happy." He told him firmly. He could hear Booth leaving as he turned back to his microscope.

An investigator? Him? Really… what was Booth thinking? He's a scientist. He had three doctorates, he liked his microscopes, phials, experiments, all the specimen he worked with. It's his life. He's happy here.

He heard Booth saying something as he entered Angela's office and smiled.

But it was nice to have a man like Booth think he'll ace at _his_ kind of job too.

**xxx**

tbc,_ I simply adore Booth/Hodgins friendship :D_

_reviews are nice ;)_ *hint hint*


	31. 1x06: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x06 The Man in the Wall  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: 31**/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x06 – Brennan **

**xxx**

"What do you mean you found me at a museum?"

"What?" Booth looked at her startled.

"When Hall asked where you'd found me, you said at a museum." She explained. "I don't work at museum. I work in a forensic lab at Jeffersonian." She looked at him puzzled. He knew that, why did he forget it?

His eyes flickered to the left, then to the right, as she waited for his answer. "Um…"

"So?" she crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly. "Why did you say that?"

"I-I… Look, Bones." He swallowed and focused on her. "Let's say, you sometimes …surprise others with the things you say. Your knowledge for example. So when they ask that, I just answer them with one of the most obvious answers. You know, 'cause where can you get that kind of knowledge? A museum is one of those places, isn't it?" And he sent her his most charming smile.

She raised her eyebrow at his answer. _Really_?

And he just kept smiling at her.

But it _could_ make sense, she supposed. This explanation of his. In some twisted kind of way she didn't really get. She uncrossed her arms.

Maybe she'll let it slide. This time.

And as she turned away from that smiling face, she missed the relieved look that followed the disappearance of said smile.

**xxx**

tbc, _so yeah, Booth narrowly avoided trouble, and Bren… well, let's say she wouldn't be as easily appeased if it was someone else ;)_


	32. 1x06: Angela

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x06 The Man in the Wall  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: 32**/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x06 – Angela**

**xxx**

"Tessa!" Booth called to his girlfriend happily from the examination platform, then went down the stairs to greet her.

Angela's head shot up at this, a devious smile appeared on her face. So Tessa visited Booth at the lab? Oh! She brought him a shirt for a change. Neat. Such a coupley thing to do!

She watched as the two of them climbed the stairs to the lounge.

She knew they didn't live together, but for sure they spent the night. And probably the weekend as well. She would bet they had exchanged keys already, and even had gone to the sexy weekend getaway. And now they were planning to go on a vacation together. Interesting. She smiled slowly. This could be fun! They were so not ready for the stage six!

She squared her shoulders. Time to do some damage control. Girlfriends gotta stick together. And Tessa was so wrong for Booth anyway!

With a nod and he smile tunred devious, she climbed right after them.

**xxx**

tbc, _Matchmaker/Best Friend Angela is a dangerous Angela. ;) Gotta love her :D_

_Thank you so much to those who review! I can't believe it's been a month already...  
_


	33. 1x06: Booth 2

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x06 The Man in the Wall  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: 33**/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x06 – Booth 2**

**xxx**

He picked up the photo and looked at it. The tropical drink still on his tongue as he hid under the shadow provided by the beach-bar. Tessa's smiling face looked at him from the photo. He didn't even know why he had it with him right now. She did balk from their vacation after all. Deep down in his gut, he knew that it was over.

He traced her face looking closely at her features. Her eyes were blue. Pretty. Not as big though. But almost the correct shade, even if he didn't exactly know what the correct one was.

And her hair. She had them loose when the picture was taken. They were soft and silk and shinny. He liked when they were soft and silk and shinny. Wavy flowing around woman's face. Although put in a tight phony tail or bundled on top of head were nice too...

He frowned. Tessa never wore them like that. And the color... it was a nice one too, although just a bit _too_ light.

But she had a nice smile, her perky red lips, oh, very kissable and talented. Yet the smile was way too _often_ on her lips. And they hardly ever twisted with determination, and her jaw was never set in concentration, while she worked…

She was nice, Tessa. And she didn't remind him of –

He laughed, suddenly. Why would he want to avoid being reminded of someone? Such a silly thought.

He put down the photo and finished his drink. He was on vacation after all, he might enjoy himself.

**xxx**

tbc, _Of course, there isn't anyone Booth'd like to forget. Really. ;)_


	34. 1x07: Zack

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x07 The Man on a Death Row  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **34/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x07 - Zack**

**xxx**

He hardly ever gets this excited.

12402510221.

Really, it's so obvious now.

Whenever he realizes that others usually assume a quasi-randomly generated fact without any research done, and that most likely they are wrong with their assumption, he can't help but get a bit excited.

12402510221.

He hurried with photographing the crime scene and got to lab as fast as he could.

12402510221.

The number. The number they found on the girl was not a phone number like everyone assumed. But _he_ doesn't assume. He works with facts.

12402510221.

The parking space, the picnic area, the gate. All fits. Not a phone number.

12402510221.

And the time. When she was gonna meet whoever she had been meeting.

12402510221.

He was all bursting with giddiness when he entered the lab, talking one thousand words per minute, but he knew he was right. He knew. And he couldn't wait to share it with Dr. Brennan and Hodgins.

And when _finally_ he did and when they expressed how impressed they were with him, he knew he did a-

"Good job, Zack."

And Dr. Brennan's praise never felt better.

**xxx**

tbc, _Just a little Zack thing :) And we'd almost reached 100 reviews. Wow. Thank you so much for reviewing! __  
_


	35. 1x07: Cullen

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x07 The Man on a Death Row  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **35/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x07 - Cullen**

**Xxx**

_Of course_! He should have known it would be like that. Booth and his squints. Quickly becoming one of the best teams the Bureau had in a long time. But the grief and aggravations they were giving him…

_Really_. Does Booth have to involve them on _everything_? And freelancing with them on a case closed seven years go? He should really suspend him for that.

He stroked his face with his hand, tiredly.

Yet Booth was a good agent with a good heart. Doing his job well. With passion for truth. With need to be sure. He could see that, heck, he knew it was the reason Booth was so good at his job.

But did he really _have to_ involve Dr. Brennan? He hoped she's going to shoot Booth this time! Would make _him_ feel better. That's for sure.

Gosh, he needed a vacation. Far, far away from meddling agents and his shooting squints squads.

**xxx**

tbc, _Poor Cullen, he really was aggravated by our team a lot. It's a pity he's no longer in the show. _

_Thank you to all that review!  
_


	36. 1x07: Hodgins

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x07 The Man on a Death Row  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **36/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x07 - Hodgins**

**Xxx**

He never noticed how brave Angela was. But in that one moment, when she faced her date of the night that had just called her a freak, when she bravely - with a big fake smile in her face - told them about how difficult this job description was to describe on-line, he saw it for the very first time…

She was an artist. A soft soul, a free spirit, needed to be surrounded by happiness and all good in the world. Yet she worked in forensic lab. With human remains, that looked more macabre then anything he ever saw.

Cause they were real people once.

And although she flinches, and needs sometimes time to herself, she does her job with her whole heart. Cloaking the cold bones in pretty faces. Real human beings.

In that very moment, when they stood on the platform like many times before, something _shifted._

And for the first time he _saw_ the beautiful brave woman before him.

**xxx**

tbc, _He actually watches her admiringly for the very first time in that moment. First Hodegla on screen. :) _

_thank you to all that review!  
_


	37. 1x07: Angela

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x07 The Man on a Death Row  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **37/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x07 – Angela **

**xxx**

_Freaks._ That's what they were to the people outside.

She sighed inaudibly. She really shouldn't be surprised by the outcome. The moment she had received Brennan's message, she got a bad feeling about this. She tried to get out, but death row didn't really give you much time for balking out. So she tried to shield her date from what they all really did. But the more she worked on the case, the less focused she was on Troy.

And so it was inevitable. And eventually he saw the exhumed body.

_Freaks._

Damn, it hurt like hell, and of course her friends saw this embarrassing moment. And all she could do was to put on her brave smile and make a joke she did not really felt like making.

_Freaks._

She sighed again. But still, they were working on bringing justice. They... were... working... Suddenly, she realized something about herself. She had told Brennan some time ago, she's not like them. She's happy to have the job, the longest one she ever had so far. But she's not like them - driven by the justice.

Yet, as she worked now, helping solve this case became a priority. Even over her date. She never saw herself as driven by the truth and justice. But maybe... maybe she's becoming like that now.

She looked up as Hodgins called he over to check out something.

Freaks they might be. But they brought closure to those who were hopeless to ever get it.

And this was enough.

**xxx**

tbc, _I felt for Angela then. I can imagine their job putting a strain on their personal life..._


	38. 1x07: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x07 The Man on a Death Row  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **38/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them, any quotes from the episode belong to the owners, just borrowing them for the benefit of this story.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x07 - Brennan**

**Xxx**

She observed from the side as the case took its toll on Booth. Since the very beginning when he had came to her asking for a _personal_ favor for the very first time ever, she watched him curious. Because he'd even said please. And she had known then she'd help him.

And later on, when more and more they had worked on the case, and more and more facts had not been exactly adding up, she even decided to give him a chance to back down, to stop their investigation and to stop reassessing the evidence. And again she watched him. Watched as he couldn't do it. She watched as he struggled with what he believed was true and the need to be certain that it was true; how he needed to be sure that nothing was left unanswered, that every puzzle piece they had fitted with the whole picture.

_I think there are doubts, and when it comes to an execution, there shouldn't be any doubts._ He told the judge. And she marveled at his strong ethics. Never have she met someone like him.

And she wanted to really smack that pesky little lawyer for pestering him, for putting him in this position, for not seeing how hard on him all of this was. But even so, _she_ herself believed in facts, and the truth was, the facts did not add up in this case.

So they looked for more evidence to back them up, and she even faced Cullen who didn't like her. Mutually. Because really! How could he be trying to penalize Booth for trying to find the truth?

They needed to find the truth and dispel all of the doubts. It was as simple as that.

But in the end... instead of the weapon, they have found the bodies. And in the end... everything has gotten so much more complicated.

Because they had found out the truth. But the truth turned out to be ugly.

_If I don't make this call, he's gonna be dead in half an hour._ Booth has just told her. And she knew he was right. Epps killed those women, they both knew this. And he deserved to be executed. There had been doubts earlier. But there were none now.

But she also knew Booth needed to do the right thing.

It fascinated her. That need of his to be sure. That drive that gave him strength to question and to continue when clearly he wanted to stop, when he would rather do anything else than this. And she respected him for that. She really did. And she knew she'll never want to work with anyone else than him.

So she told him the only thing she could. _But these women, they deserve to be heard._ _It's what we do, Booth_. _The rest…_

And like always (as she become to realize) he understood. _Lawyers._

_Lawyers. _She nodded. And they exchanged a smile. Not a happy one. Just one of understanding.

_Amy, it's Booth. I think we got you your stay of execution, but you're not gonna like it much._

His eyes never left hers as he made the call and for the first time _she_ understood _him._

They were the same. Two peas in a pod, a saying she heard once.

Both driven by the truth, both needing to deliver the justice.

**xxx**

tbc, _this one was tricky. H__ope you liked it. _


	39. 1x07: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
E****pisode: 1x07 The Man on a Death Row  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **39/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x07 - Booth**

**Xxx**

"You told Amy I'm a maniac?"

He spluttered the coffee he was drinking right on top the files in front of him. Seriously, one day the woman would be the death of him.

"What?! I did not such thing." he denied, looking up at her.

"She told me that you'd said I have some kind of mania for the truth." she elaborated, her eyebrows knitted together.

Oh, damn, should have known it would come back and bite him in the end. "Well, you do." He admitted reluctantly.

"So you _do_ think I'm a maniac." She looked away from him, returning to the rapports from the case sprawled in front of her.

He sighed. "No, that's not it." he waited until she look back at him again. "You just get kinda focused when we work on a case. You want to find the truth no matter what." She just raised her eyebrow at him. "And I, ah, mean it in a good way."

"Amy said that too." She nodded.

A few seconds passed.

"You are a maniac, too, you know?" she told him, her eyes once more focused on the repport in front of her.

"What? No, I'm not!" he protested indignantly.

"You do want to find the truth." She argued.

"But it doesn't make me a maniac!" _Seriously_!

"It doesn't make me one too." She shot back, looking back at him, triumphantly.

They stared at each other for a while. Then she smirked.

"I like that about you." She said.

And he couldn't help but smile in return.

"I like that about you too."

**xxx**

tbc, _Feedback makes my day *hint hint* :)_


	40. 1x08: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x08 The Girl in a Fridge  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **40/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them, all quotes belong to the owner, just borrowing them for the benefit of the story.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x08 - Booth**

**Xxx**

"Cause of death?" he asked as Brennan closed the file.

"Not yet, but there are stress fractures on both wrists and we have some people running chemical analysis and toxicity screens on the effluent in the refrigerator."

He nodded. "Okay. You'll call me later?" he asked. Why did he ask that? Of course she'll call when she has the cause of death.

But then she smiled and the dread he felt ever since he brought her the fridge intensified.

"I'm not working tonight. I have a dinner." He never saw her sheepish. And despite the painful twinge in his chest, he found himself being slightly amused.

"What? Wow. I just assumed that the two of you would be eating off an autopsy table." He told her.

"Not tonight." she shot back, satisfied.

Of course. Always too serious. "I was being-." Then he noticed the sparkle in her eyes. And paused. If it means she'll have some fun… "Tomorrow's fine. Call me tomorrow."

Again he ignored the twinge as he watched her leave.

**xxx**

tbc, _feedback is nice :)_


	41. 1x08: Hodgins

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x08 The Girl in a Fridge  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **41/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x08 – Hodgins**

**Xxx**

He didn't need Angela's help to notice that Dr. Brennan was late. It was really obvious; and _very_ unusual for her. He couldn't recall any other time so far when Dr. Brennan was late.

He was curious about this Michel Stires. What kind of man would hold Dr. Brennan's attention?

And here he was. It was fun staring down at him with Zack. After all, Dr. Brennan was not someone you could mess with, no matter the history you shared with her. But Stires was intelligent and witty. He could see himself liking the guy.

That was until Stires began to question Dr. Brennan's conclusions.

Who this guy thought he was?!

Dr. B was the best! Her findings were true and based on facts. If this Stires thought he'd be allowed to berate her in her own lab, with her won colleagues, then he'd better-

Like this guy? As if!

No one-

Ok, that's enough! Time to intervene with the human goop.

**xxx**

tbc, _One of my fav relationships is Hodgins/Brennan friendship. I really enjoy them. Hope you liked it! :)_


	42. 1x08: Angela

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x08 The Girl in a Fridge  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **42/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x08 - Angela**

**xxx**

"That was low of you." She told Booth the moment she entered his office.

He looked at her without a word, his face solemn.

"Why did you tell them to bring up her past? You know how much it hurts her." She continued.

"I did what I had to do." He shrugged.

"You used her to win the case. Just like Stires." She accused. She thought Booth was a better man than this.

His eyes flickered away for a fraction of second then he looked back at her steadily, his face grim.

"You shouldn't have punished her for going out with Stires. He meant something to her." She told him.

"What?" He laughed disbelievingly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Right_. You could have found a different way for her to win the case."

"I just helped her show her true face." He told her, clearly unhappy with this conversation.

Angela stared at him for a moment.

"I hope the case was worth it. You know? Losing her trust."

She smiled grimly noticing his flinch then turned and left.

**xxx**

tbc, _Feedback is nice :) Less then eight hours..._


	43. 1x08: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x08 The Girl in a Fridge  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **43/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x08 - Brennan**

**Xxx**

He used her. She couldn't believe he used her.

Brennan opened her apartment and walked inside. She put away her keys and threw the jacket off her shoulders.

She trusted them both and both of them betrayed her.

She walked to the sink and poured herself a glass of water, her hands shaking slightly.

She had told Michel how she kept seeing Maggie's face. She had told him how she knew Maggie kept fighting. That they kept her tied up like an animal... but still she fought. Michel _knew_ she cared. She _told_ him. How could he say that in a court about her? How could he say the case was not about Maggie for her? How could he portray her as a cold, unfeeling person, who just wants to sound smart? She _told_ him.

The glass clinked as she put it in the empty sink. She braced her arms on the rim of the sink, closing her eyes.

She thought Michael understood her. She thought they were on the same page, that they got each other; that they believed in facts and truth. But in the end he was just using her; to win another competition with her.

She slammed her hands on the sink once, then turned abruptly.

But it was _not_ a competition. This was a _murder_ case, _Maggie's_ murder case. And the facts were that the Costellos's drugged, tortured and killed her. How could Michel ignore that for a petty struggle between them?

She strode to her bedroom, getting her clothes off and throwing them carelessly.

And Booth… he hadn't acted better. Using her past to make her reveal herself… how dare he! He knew she cared for this case, he told her that. But he used her past to manipulate her. To win the case-

_To give justice._ A tiny voice whispered in her head, and she paused in front of her bed. She wanted to ignore it but, she knew Booth cared for truth and justice. She worked enough cases with him already to know he did.

She strode to her bathroom, stopping in front of her mirror. Her pale, exhausted face stared right back.

Both Michel and Booth used her. There was no denying that. But while Michel used her to win another struggle between them, to make himself feel better, ignoring the facts and truth in the process; Booth manipulated her to bring justice.

She sighed.

She was wrong. Oh, how wrong she was! Being the same doesn't mean you understand each other. Being both scientists, loving facts and technical jargon doesn't mean to be alike. Michel never understood her.

Her face hardened.

She'll never forget that.

And Booth…

Although it hurt the way he went after bringing the justice… that he _used_ her past to do it, in the end… in the end she knew that he just wanted for Maggie's murderers to pay for their sins.

_He- _he_ understood her. Not Michel. _

She opened her eyes widely at the sudden thought.

She didn't like to talk about her feelings, and Booth knew that. It's because her feelings didn't matter, she didn't matter. The victims did… and Booth knew that too. And because of that he knew what to do to make the Costellos pay.

In the end it was Booth and she that cared. Not Michel.

She looked at her reflection once again. The creases between her eyebrows disappeared. And she smiled grimly.

She won't be seeing Michel anymore. Not after this. But bring another case and she knew she won't be able to resist Booth's request. They were going to find the truth and bring justice after all, because that's what matters in the end.

**xxx**

tbc, _There was a difference between what Booth and Stires did. And Brennan did notice that. Feedback is nice! :)_


	44. 1x09: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x09 The Man in the Fallout Shelter  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **44/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x09 - Brennan**

**Xxx**

So Booth said Christmas was a time to reexamine her relationship with God. There was nothing to reexamine. Not anymore. But his argument was compelling. After all, if she was, indeed, willing to give an invisible fungus that might have entered her lungs, some benefit of the doubt, then she should give the …Man upstairs the same courtesy.

She sighed.

She had been a believer once. _Before_. She remembered going with her parents to the church, she remembered her first communion and her confirmation. She remembered praying with faith and the choir she was a part of.

But God didn't exist. Not to her. Not after _that_ Christmas.

If He did, she would have never been left by herself.

**xxx**

tbc, _This was written weeks ago. Just a coincidence it's posted shortly after latest episode. _


	45. 1x09: Hodgins

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x09 The Man in the Fallout Shelter  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **45/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x09 - Hodgins**

**Xxx**

We're not friends.

That's what Goodman implied. Sure he softened it by adding they were colleagues, co-workers, this kind of friends. But nothing more.

He didn't really know why this hurt so much. He never had anyone, never needed anyone, why would it suddenly mean anything that all of them were nothing more than co-workers?

But it meant something. And it hurt. Both Goodman's assessment of their relationships, as well as Zack's and Angela's silence. Neither of them corrected the Administrator.

And it hurt. For he suddenly realized, he considered them all his friends. His good and close ones.

He just didn't know he was the only one.

**xxx**

tbc, _it always breaks my heart when I see Hodgins' reaction to Goodman's dismisal. _


	46. 1x09: Brennan 2

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x09 The Man in the Fallout Shelter  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **46/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x09 – Brennan 2**

**Xxx**

He never told her. They're supposed to be partners, but he never told her. He had a son. And he never told her.

Why would it matter to her if he did? It's not like they're anything more.

But he never told her.

A son. A little boy. Did he have his eyes? Or his smile? How old was he?

And why has he never told her?

She didn't understand. She thought partners shared things.

…But she never shared anything substantial about her past either, did she?

Maybe she should start.

Even if he hadn't told her.

**xxx**

tbc, _So I think it could have bothered her. Reviews are appreciated :)_


	47. 1x09: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x09 The Man in the Fallout Shelter  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **47/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x09 – Booth**

**Xxx**

He has never thought that spending Christmas with the squint squad could - and would - be fun. Sure he liked them, even if he didn't always understand them and even if they sometimes irritated him. But, still, they were fine people passionate about their work.

Yet, he has never known Goodman had been an Archaeologist before he became an Administrator and that he had two twin daughters around Parker's age; and that he could made such a nice sacred scarab of modeling clay. Or that Hodgins was such a big fan of eggnog and could make such beautiful pictures from his bugs and microbes. Or that Angela cared about them all and about their Christmas time; and that she would do everything in her power to make that strenuous time the best it could be in the circumstances they were dealt with. Or that Zack had such a big family and how his eye lit with happiness when Angela gave him the drawing.

Family... He thought about his family. About his son... and about the robot Zack gave him so he could present it to Parker...

Family...

He never knew Brennan didn't like Christmas because she was left shortly before this festive by her parents. And that her brother sent her to foster care shortly after…

Christmas was a time spent with friends and family.

And his Christmas he learned a little bit more about the squints... about his squints. And he allowed them to learn a bit more about himself. He smiled briefly. He liked it. It was good spending holidays with friends.

**xxx**

tbc, _Feedback makes my day :)_


	48. 1x10: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x10 The Woman in the Airport  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **48/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them, all quotes from the series belong to the owners, they were borrowed for the benefit of the series.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x10 - Booth**

**Xxx**

"Every culture nurtures ideals of beauty toward which people strive. Fine, but in the future people will look back upon the surgical alterations of the nose or breasts or buttocks with the same horror that we regard binding of the feet or the use of bronze coils to extend the neck."

He watched as Brennan paced around the waiting room hyped. _Passionate._ He liked her little tangents. That whenever she felt strong about something she didn't shy from voicing it aloud. _Spunky._ He liked that with her it was: what you see is what you get. _Unique._

He caught an eye of a woman sitting nearest him, glaring at him, and hid quickly behind the magazine.

And as he was sitting surrounded by female patients – angry female patients – he wished she could be a little but more …_conscious_ of her surroundings.

"Do you want to speak up? Because it's really hard to hear every word in this very, very quiet waiting room." he tried to sooth her and make her shut up. But it was Brennan. Of course she won't shut up. The sarcasm was lost on her.

"It's barbaric. It's painful. It's wrong. This murder victim may never be identified because some glorified barber with a medical degree had the arrogance to think that he could do better than the millennium of evolution."

Another patient glared at him and he hid his face in the magazine once more. Again why did he think it was good to bring her to LA in the first place? Cause right now he wished she was back in DC with the Ice Age fella!

**xxx**

tbc, _Reviews are nice! :)_


	49. 1x10: Dr Goodman

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x10 The Woman in the Airport  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **49/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x10 - Goodman**

**Xxx**

He should just fire Dr. Hodgins! Such an open disobeying and challenging his authority behavior cannot be ignored. He's _the Administrator_ not some kind colleague that can be berated as anyone pleases! He deserves the respect his position requires! He couldn't remember _anyone_ behaving that disrespectfully toward him like Dr. Hodgins did! He-

Hm, no one has ever behaved this way toward him. Not since he became the Administrator. In his position now… in his position now very few people told him the truth anymore. Maybe his anger at Dr. Hodgins comes from enjoying too much his position of power…

Of course, Dr. Hodgins was a stubborn and difficult person. But he's good scientist and he didn't bail out on speaking up what he thought. It'll be good to keep such an employee as he.

But maybe he should speak to him, to make him understand. To relieve to tension of the workplace.

Yes, he'll call him for a meeting.

**xxx**

tbc, _I always found the Goodman/Hogins interactions as the best part of the episode. We could see new facet of Dr. Goodman. Hope you have enjoyed this! Andy happy Bones Day! :D_


	50. 1x11: Cullen

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x11 The Woman in the Car  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **50/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x11 - Cullen**

**Xxx**

"Sir, U.S. Marshals on line two." His secretary informed him.

"U.S. Marshals? What is it now?" He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"FBI Deputy Director Cullen?"

"Yes."

"U.S. Marshal Thomas Morris. Witness Security Division. One of your agents ran into two of ours."

Cullen swallowed a groan. "I see. Which one?" he asked.

"Agent Booth."

_Figures_. _Every time something happens here Booth is involved._ _What did he do this time?_ "Was he alone?"

"A forensic anthropologist was with him."

This time Cullen did groan. Of _course._ "Was someone shot?"

"Sir…?" there was confusion in the other's man voice. "No."

_Thank God for small miracles_. "Alright. What is it all about exactly?"

"Well sir…"

**xxx**

tbc, _Yeah, if Cullen weren't bald, he'd go white because of Booth and his squints ;) _

_I can't believe it's the fifties drabble already, time flies fast._

_THANK YOU to all that read this and even more so to those that review! It means a lot. To celebrate the 50th drabble I post today a new short story. :)_


	51. 1x11: Angela

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x11 The Woman in the Car  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **51/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x11 - Angela**

**Xxx**

"I think I might lose the job." Angela said, nervously.

"What? Why?" Hodgins looked up from his microscope.

"I just had a meeting with Pickering."

"No _way_." He turned toward her eagerly. "How was she? Do they know a lot about us?"

"Yeah. Yeah they do." She nodded biting her lip. "Stuff even we don't know about."

"No privacy for the citizens." He exclaimed, but instead of offended sound …strangely excited.

"But she asked me if I like working here. And I didn't really tell her I do. I know I should be like _Oh this is the best job in the world and I'm proud to serve my country._ But really, I don't feel that way. Why did I tell her that?" She was getting more and more worked up. "But I did admit there's also a sense of accomplishment. And a personal connection because of Brennan. She needs me. But I don't know how I feel about this job. And what if I lose it? I can't lose it!"

"Hm, why didn't she ask me to an interview yet?" Hodgins asked, deep in thought.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Angela asked him a bit annoyed.

"I'm the most suspicious one of our lot. It should be me." He mussed.

"Yeah, thanks for listening." Angela told him snippily. "Ugh! At least Pickering was listening!" she sighed. "Almost felt like a therapy."

**xxx**

tbc, _Feedback makes my day!_ :) *hint hint*


	52. 1x11: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x11 The Woman in the Car  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **52/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them, quotes from the show are used for the benefit of the story.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x11 - Brennan**

**Xxx**

She and Booth entered the K.B.C. building, and headed straight to the front security officer. Booth showed his badge asking about Seward's whereabouts.

They were hurrying to the elevators when he said _it_.

_Usually, I enjoy your company, Bones. It's times like these that you give me a little something else to worry about._

She felt a sudden jolt of happiness at this sentence. No one has ever said it to her. At least no one outside the academics.

"You enjoy my company?" She asked still pleasantly surprised and slightly disbelieving. Surely he'll take it back. But before he could reply they noticed the K.B.C. Attorney with a bloody nose lying on the floor.

Booth pulled his gun while she ran up to check for a pulse. The woman was alive. Booth headed for Seward office, and she followed him, their little conversation over before it could even began.

But the warm feeling in her heart didn't leave her for long, long time.

**xxx**

tbc, _Thank you to all that review!_


	53. 1x11: Brennan 2

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x11 The Woman in the Car  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **53/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x11 – Brennan 2**

**xxx**

From the very beginning of this case Booth was kind of tense. She puzzled at his snippy attitude and short temper. She noticed it escalated even more so when the kidnapers had sent him Donavan's finger. By that point he was really worked up. She even saw him calling his son, Parker, while they were working on the other boy's finger.

She has never seen him this emotional. By the time they had narrowed possible locations, he even revealed a bit from his work before he became an FBI agent. That he not only worked at rescuing people, but that he was the one they needed to be rescued from. And he _never_ talked about his past.

When they got to the rural gas station Booth took his bullet-proof vest from the trunk and consulted a SWAT team member. She watched him from afar as he became all business. Yet, she didn't want to be left behind. She didn't want to miss anything. She's never been in a situation like this before.

But Booth was worked up, and he wanted her to wait outside. She opened her mouth to argue-

_Bones these guys aren't like anyone you've ever come up against. Please, just be someone you aren't for the next ten minutes and hang back. Please._

And so she did. Because he pleaded. And because she could see how tense and _serious_ he was. So she waited. It was the hardest thing she has ever done. Standing outside, hearing the shots, and …fearing for her partner.

And then she saw him with the boy, walking slowly and talking to him soothingly. She didn't even realize she had ran up to him. But it didn't matter. He was alive, and so was the boy.

The paramedics came and took care of the boy, and since Booth never left his side, neither did she. She saw how concerned he was. And how warm with the boy. Again, it was a new side of her partner she has never seen before. She didn't mind it; she hoped she'll see it more often. She still didn't want to have children, but maybe… maybe next time she'll be meeting Parker with him if he asks her again. And maybe she'll spend some time with them too.

**xxx**

tbc, _Reviews are like sunshine on a couldy day *hint hint* :)_


	54. 1x12: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****1x12 The Superhero in the Alley**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **54/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x12 - Brennan**

**Xxx**

She looked at the remains, noticing the maggots' activity, placement of the bones and anything else that might help her. She's happy Zack noticed that fractures in tibial plateau and ground disturbance around the remains suggested a body impact.

"Okay. So did he jump, or was he pushed, Bones?" Booth asked.

"That's what we have to figure out." She replied looking more closely at the decomposed body before her. "We can take the skeleton in. Give you a report, maybe after next week." They did have the 9,600 year old Caucasoid female skeleton to work on after all.

"No, you don't have to solve the whole case." Booth protested. "Just tell me if I'm looking at a murder." She looked back at him. "Maybe, you know, pull a quick I.D.?" He finished with a 100 Watts smile.

She couldn't stop herself from responding.

"Don't use your charm smile on me." She scolded him, but her turned upward mouth betrayed the reprimand.

"What?" Booth asked innocently. "It's a mark of respect. That's all."

She looked away from him to the remains. Damn him. It was too late. She knew she'll be focusing on this case now.

**xxx**

tbc, _Reviews make me smile *hint hint* :)_


	55. 1x12: Zack

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****1x12 The Superhero in the Alley**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **55/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x12 – Zack**

**xxx**

He never read comic books. He didn't know exactly why. He just never did. But this case piqued his curiosity. So he bought some and read them.

He had to admit that he could see their merit. They were quite interesting. The graphic novels in particular. He could see the various Greek myths being retold. And all the superheroes were an obvious standing in for Hercules. Half god, half human.

He told Dr. Brennan his observation. Even voiced he wouldn't mind having some of those super powers.

Invulnerability, super-strength, heightened senses, telekinesis...

But she replied there was no point in fantasizing. He _was_ smart, after all.

And for the first time he voiced what sometimes - when he laid in bed in the middle of the night unable to sleep - was bugging him. In some ways his intelligence was his handicap. People tent to resent him. It's not his fault he makes them feel stupid. But they still resent him. Even his own family thought he's weird.

_I suspect it's the same for superpowers. _She said. Hm. He never thought about it that way.

Dr. Brennan always made him look at things from different perspective. Which was good he supposed; she _was_ his teacher, after all.

But none of his previous teachers made him proud of being smart or made him feeling worthy. No one has ever turned his insecurities into his strength like she did. That what he did, made him a real hero in a real world.

He was no hero.

But Dr. Brennan… she showed him how to be happy with himself.

_She_ was a hero.

_His _hero.

**xxx**

tbc, _Looks like my Zack is developing a tiny bit of a crush on his mentor... Ah, I miss the guy..._


	56. 1x12: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****1x12 The Superhero in the Alley**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **56/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x12 – Booth**

**Xxx**

He stopped the SUV in front of the Capital Bowl, where Warren Granger, their victim, had worked. Bones left the car turning toward the building, but he walked toward the car trunk. He opened it, looking for his bowling ball.

They would ask a few questions about Warren, see what they could find about him. And then… maybe they could bowl a few frames... drink a beer - or a coke if she'd like… chew a few gums… maybe eat popcorn. Yes, nothing like a little sport to, uh, take the edge off of their shoulders. He smiled, bending over the contents of his car trunk.

Then during the game, maybe a Tournament?, they would meet some _interesting_ people, maybe some old ones, and some maybe younger than them. Some who would even hit on them as they scored points after points. He had won a few bowling awards in his life already, after all. His smile widened. And maybe she'll even cheer for him loudly from the stands. And say to someone sitting near her that he was hers-

He laughed silently.

He took the ball and his bowling outfit.

This could be a very interesting evening!

He looked up at Bones. She was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed and one of her eyebrows up.

Or… maybe not.

He squared his shoulders and headed in her direction. He'll enjoy a bowling evening at a Bowling Alley with Bones, he felt it in his guts. And his guts were never wrong.

**xxx**

tbc, _Well, Booth's guts were not wrong, just... a few years early? ;) any similarities to a certain episode are done on purpose! :P hope you've enjoyed this!_


	57. 1x12: Brennan 2

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****1x12 The Superhero in the Alley**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **57/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x12 – Brennan**

**Xxx**

"Okay." Booth said, turning toward her and explaining. "Well, in your book, your partner's a former Olympic boxer who graduated from Harvard and spoke six different languages." He smiled at her. "In real life, you got me."

"So what you're saying is that reality falls far, far short of the fiction." She shot back, smiling.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Bones." Booth said, and she realized he was crossed with her for some reason. She watched him leave surprised.

"Why was he hurt?" Zack asked behind her.

Instead of answering him, she hurried after her partner.

"Booth!" she called.

He slowed a little, but didn't stop to wait for her.

"Booth!" she caught up to him "I-I'm sorry."

This time he did stop.

"You are?"

"Not for what I said. It's the truth." She saw him grimace and look away and hurried with her explanation. "But I didn't want to hurt you." He looked back at her and it gave her strength to continue. "I don't want working with Andy Lister. I like working with you. I want to work with you."

A soft smile appeared slowly on his face. So much more _effective_ than his charming grin he gave her at the beginning of this case.

"I want working with you too." He said softly.

And she allowed herself to really smile at him too.

**xxx**

tbc, _Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you enjoyed latest episode :) _


	58. 1x13: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x13 The Woman in the Garden  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **58/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x13 - Brennan**

**Xxx**

When the gunshots came at them she jumped like everyone around her. People were screaming and running for hiding places. She felt Booth's strong hand on her back as he pushed her down and behind the truck. Shot after shot rang around them, as they moved as quickly as possible.

She flattened on the ground, felt Booth's presence closely next to her.

It was not the first time she was shot at. Having an occupation like hers, with her skills being demanded all around the world, she got her own share of shooting episodes. But _never before_ was she with someone who meant something to her. Never before did she feel such _cold_ gripping her heart.

Finally, the shooting stopped.

She looked up. Her eyes widening.

Booth was not there. He was just there next to her and now he was not. _Where-? _Her hearing slowly returned as she looked around, finally seeing him chasing the suspect. She scrambled to her feet, rapidly following him.

He disappeared in the alley and the cold feeling in her stomach intensified. She hurried after him and found him standing in front of a wire fence. He wasn't favoring any of his sides, didn't have any dark, wet patches on him, wasn't grimacing in pain.

She sighed relieved.

He was fine.

He was _fine_.

**xxx**

tbc, _Thank you to all that take time to review! It means a lot :)_


	59. 1x13: Zack

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x13 The Woman in the Garden  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **59/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x13 - Zack**

**Xxx**

He really should have his heart checked out. The strange fluttering feeling around it must definitely mean some kind of disease. There was no other logical explanation.

Funny though, it usually happened around Dr. Brennan. Or to be more precise, on moments like _this._

When she is looking over their victims, when she is examining their remains, when she sees something she is not happy with. Then her face reddens, her jaw sets determinedly, and she voices her vows fiercely.

Like this time.

_She was religious; she should've had a casket, a proper burial with her name on a headstone. We are going to find out who she is, and we are going to give her that._

The intensity awed him.

He only hoped one day he'll be just like her. She was a brilliant woman.

Hm.

On the other hand, maybe instead of his cardiologist he should talk to Angela.

**xxx**

tbc, _Honestly, don't know how Zack ended up with a mild crush on Dr. B... _

_Hope you liked this!_


	60. 1x13: Hodgins

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x13 The Woman in the Garden  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **60/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x13 - Hodgins**

**Xxx**

A field work! He was going on a field work! This was so _cool_! He loved his lab work, he loved his bugs and insects and arachnids and other specimen, but field work! A _real_ field work! With the FBI! An investigation!

He put on his jumpsuit and gathered his equipment. So far only _Brennan_ has been going with Booth on field work. And now he was asked to go too! He was _so_ excited.

It didn't even matter he wouldn't get a gun. Although they were going to a dangerous neighborhood… but a field work. With Booth and Brennan on a murder case.

This was gonna be to be so much _fun!_

**xxx**

tbc, _Ah, Excited Hodgins... :D makes me smile just like new review alerts in my mailbox ;) __This one is short, but I have Chapter Two of Bring Him Home for you, too, today :)_


	61. 1x13: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x13 The Woman in the Garden  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **61/?

**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x13 - Booth**

**Xxx**

Brennan was a good partner and he did enjoy working with her. That's for sure. But she just did not get the law enforcement's job description _at all_.

She's not a real cop and he keeps telling her that all the time, but she still ignores him and his warnings. She barges in on a dangerous situation without any regards for the possible outcomes. And _of course_ she would get emotionally invested in cases, openly opposing him in the least convenient moment.

Just like today. She had refused translating him into Spanish, because the woman they'd found was scared of them. Didn't she realize she had prevented him from getting any useful information? He was a cop, it was what he did to solve the homicides he worked on – he got the needed information. And he intimidated people to get it, if the need to use such a tactic arose.

But she had defied him.

Typical.

And he had given in.

It happened far too much recently.

But when she came into his office later and admitted she's not a cop, he _knew_ she was sorry for being difficult. And he knew anyway she'll do it all over again when they face another situation like this.

And once more he'll give in.

Because he knows she cares.

And because in situations like this she shows him a little bit of her true self.

**xxx**

tbc, _I'm a bit too late with this one (in my time zone...) but it's here now. Thank you for all the reviews!_


	62. 1x13: Angela

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x13 The Woman in the Garden  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **62/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x13 - Angela**

**Xxx**

"What put you into such a happy mood, Studly?" Angela chirped with a smile, catching up with the FBI Agent on the busy street.

"Oh, hello Angela. You out for lunch?" Booth smiled at her, as she fell in step with him.

"Yeah, just grabbing some sandwiches." They entered the newly opened diner, Booth holding the doors for her.

"There are the best here, huh?" He said smiling at her.

"To die for." She replied, gushing.

They moved to pick up their lunches at the open bar.

"So?" she asked, looking at an egg-salad sandwich carefully.

"Hm?" Booth examined the pickled beef one, not looking back at her.

"What made you all happy?" she asked impatiently, but her smile didn't leave her face.

"Nothing." He smiled once more, looking back at her. "We're just interrogating Roberto Ortez."

"Ortez?" Angela asked puzzled. The name sounded familiar.

"He's the gang leader for Mara Muerte." Booth explained.

"Ah. Got a nice lead for the case?" she took a tuna sandwich as well and put it on her tray.

"Not really. But he pissed off Bones." He grinned this time. He added two more sandwiches to his order and examined the fried chicken one.

"Really?" She was intrigued. "What did she do?"

"Oh nothing unusual. Just an elbow to the nose, and a knee to the guts. You know the usual stuff." He said proudly.

They moved to the cashier.

"She beat up a gang leader?" Angela asked alarmed, not smiling anymore.

"Relax, we were at the FBI building." Booth said. "Lots of agents were watching."

He paid for his lunch.

"Relax? How can I relax?! She might be in danger." She shot back at him. "She humiliated him in front of other people. He won't be happy about that."

This time Booth frowned. "I don't think he's going to announce left and right about his humiliation."

"I hope not!" she shot back, paying the cashier.

They left the diner.

"Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see. Gotta go!" He smiled at her, taking a bite of his first sandwich. But she noticed his smile did not reach his eyes this time.

"I hope you're right." She sighed, watching him leave.

Really, beating up a gang leader. What was Bren thinking?!

She'll have a talk with her as soon as she's back at Jeffersonian!

**xxx**

tbc, _So here is another one :)_


	63. 1x13: Roberto Ortez

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x13 The Woman in the Garden  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **63/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x13 – Roberto Ortez**

**Xxx**

He never though he'll wet himself. He. The great Roberto Ortez. The Mara Muerte gang leader.

He walked in to the ally like he owned the place. He _did_ own the place, everyone feared him. It was _his_ neighborhood. He was the king here.

And this Fed! This fucking Fed crept on him. In his own part of the town. In bright daylight. With no one, no _one_, not even _him_ noticing.

Fucking stupid of him.

Yet, as he stared in to the cold rage shimmering in the dark, dark eyes, the ugly snarl on that Fed's face, he knew this was not a simple threat. This man knew _ways_ to inflict pain. And this treat- it was a _promise_.

No one has dared to manhandle him like that. No one has dared to put the gun into his mouth. No one has dared to confront him.

Yet here he was. For the first time. Scared to death.

And when the gun was put to his forehead, the safety unlocked, he felt - for the _first_ time in his life -the warm wetness leaking down his legs.

And he wanted to run after the fucking Fed, as he walked calmly away. And he wanted to bash his head against his knee. And then put the bullet between _his_ eyes.

But he was stinky. And wet. And he couldn't show himself like that.

He knew this fucking Fed meant business.

As soon as he changes he'll send the world through his boys. The Bone Lady is off limits.

**xxx**

tbc, _I'm sorry, I missed posting a chapter yestarday by accident. But today it will be two instead of one. _


	64. 1x14: Security Guard

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x14 The Man in the Fairway  
****Rating: **T

**Chapters: **64/?

**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them. Quotes belong to the owners of the Show, just using them for the benefit of this story.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x14 – Security Guard**

**Xxx**

He walked to the Bone Room where, according to Ms. Montenegro, Dr. Brennan was currently working.

"…Next time, you know, you miss me - pick up the phone, call me, we'll do lunch or something." A male voice flowed to him as he neared the opened doorway. _Must be Agent Booth._

"I do not miss you!" Dr. Brennan replied.

"Yeah, you miss me." Agent Booth shot back. "C'mon."

_Oh boy. This sounds like my five year old son talking with little Janie on his birthday party. Any moment he's going to pull her pigtails!_

"I do not miss you!" Dr. Brennan insisted, fiercely.

_Just stomp your foot too!_

"Say it." Agent Booth goaded, his voice full of mirth and smugness.

_This was getting ridiculous!_

And so he did the only thing a parent could do. He interrupted. Loudly.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth." They looked at him, both totally surprised to see him standing there. _Of course._ "You have a visitor.

"You miss me." Agent Booth baited once more.

"No I don't." Dr. Brennan shot back, taking of her glows.

"You miss me. You miss me." Agent Booth chanted.

_Oh, boy._

**xxx**

tbc, _I've been struggling with this one... but decided to leave it as it is. Any feedback is appreciated._


	65. 1x14: Jesse Kane

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x14 The Man in the Fairway  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **65/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them, quotes from the show belong to the owners and are used for the benefit of this series.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**AN **_This is a second update today, since I skipped by accident one the day before. Please don't forget to check the previous one too! _

**xxx**

**1x14 – Jesse Kane**

**Xxx**

She called and agreed to take his case. To at least look at the bones and check the possibility of them being his dad. And she agreed to meet for a coffee with him!

She was a fine woman, Temperance Brennan, he mussed as he watched her over the coffee cup at the diner. She explained how the bones might have been his father because of the age and race compatibility. He paid her a compliment. She kept bringing back Agent Booth.

So he tried a different approach. Maybe applying to her experience with losing someone close will do the trick.

_I'm not really interested in bonding over the loss of my parents._ She shot him down flatly. Without any preambles. _Booth is looking over your file now. _

And she brings her partner again.

So he went for honestly. _I wasn't looking for his help._

And the look she sent him, and her next words… _We work together. Booth knows that the bone fragments are evidence of foul play. That's all the motivation he needed._ And it was then that he knew, she might help him professionally, but there won't be anything else.

Lucky Booth.

**xxx**

tbc, _This is a **second** update today, please don't forgot to check the previous chapter too! All reviews are appreciated! :)_


	66. 1x14: Goodman

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x14 The Man in the Fairway  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **66/?

**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them, the dialogue belong to the owners of the show, just sued for the benefit of the story.

**Summary: **It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**AN**_ For _**ratgirl71**_, who requested this drabble. Thank you all for the reviews!_

**xxx**

**1x14 – Goodman**

**Xxx**

He sighed, squaring his shoulders. This has been going for long enough already. Dr. Brennan might want to do what she prefers, and she can even get away with it, but she at least is subtle in her defying ways. Dr. Hodgins on the other hand is obnoxious and downright disobedient. This has to stop. If all other methods failed so far, it's time to restore to use the _secret_ weapon.

There was a reason his mother was never afraid to leave him with his younger siblings. And that no one messed with him during his studies.

He walked to Dr. Hodgins desk, schooling face into the stony mask.

"There's no way that wood chipper experiment is connected to the plane crash at the golf course." He started, unimpressed.

Dr. Hodgins tried to act as if nothing has happened, as if he was not affected. But Goodman knew better.

"Look." The other man started, but Goodman didn't allow him to finish.

"Don't say anything. Just listen." He said in a flat voice, just a little timber lower than usual. Yes, it never failed to invoke the proper response. "Your primary job is to do what I say failing that your job is to fool me." He said flatly. "You failed to fool me, Dr. Hodgins." Ah the slight accusation and reprimand. Never failed.

Dr. Hodgins tried to ignore him but he was already rattled, and Goodman smiled inwardly. "I'd have fooled you if you would have gone to lunch as planned."

"I'll find some administrative ways to punish you," he continued as if Dr. Hodgins didn't say anything. "parking, dining room privileges, budget reviews, that sort of thing but" he paused dramatically. "if it happens again."

"I got it." _Really?_

"No you don't." He leaned in for a good measure. Now, time for the final performance. "You think I'm a kind and fair man, ego less, balanced, ruled by intelligent reflection" he drawled a bit more dangerously. "but I do have an ego. I can be vindictive and _petty_. I will take. You. Down. even if it means striking at you through your friends and co-workers." He noticed the gulp the other man did involuntarily. _Ah yes, finally!_ "Now you understand."

He turned around trying to be as composed as he could, but as soon as his back was to Dr. Hodgins, he grinned.

Who could have thought playing dark characters in the theatre at college could come so handy in his Administrative job?

**Xxx**

**Tbc,** _All reviews are greatly appreciated! :)_


	67. 1x15: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x15 Two Bodies in the Lab  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **67/?

**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them. The dialogue belong to the owners, just borrowing it for the benfit of the series.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x15 – Brennan**

**Xxx**

_Thanks a lot Angela!_ Really. Booth did not need to know she was going to be seeing a date she met online. She quickly provided some rational argument for online dating, but of course he didn't really buy it. She could see the mirth twinkling in his eyes. He's going to be teasing her, now. Great. At least Agent Keaton took Angela's attention from her.

But Booth was not so easily distracted.

"You know," he cornered her, standing almost in her personal space. "what ever happened to seeing someone across a crowded room," He said. His dark eyes completely focused on her. "eyes meeting," she felt her breath accelerate. She knew exactly _what _he was talking about. Her mind already conjuring the memories of _that_ meeting in the lecture hall over one and a half year ago…"that old black magic gets you in its spell…"

_No!_

"There's no such thing as magic." She interrupted quickly.

"Oh there's magic." He replied, his voice lower than usual. A knowing smile on his face.

This was getting dangerous…

"Are you here for a reason because Kenton is handling this." She said quickly, pointing to the Cugini remains.

"We have some remains to look at." He told her, already focusing on their case.

Why couldn't _she_ take under control the hot blush on her face?

She tried to act natural as they talked about the other case.

Damn him from alluding to that meeting!

Wait. What? Ripped by dogs? Now that's somethin…

And she followed him of the lab, her mind on the case too.

**xxx**

tbc, _Thank you to all that review! It really means a lot! :) I'm just blown away by Booth's little speech in the light of 100th episode. It's so full of meaning!_


	68. 1x15: Hodgins

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x15 Two Bodies in the Lab  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **68/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x15 – Hodgins**

**Xxx**

They were sitting in Angela's office when the call came. He was waiting for some of the tests on Cugini case to be finished and Angela was waiting for Zack to finish the de-flashing of their second victim.

"Hello!" Angela answered after the second ring.

Her face paled immediately and he got up.

"Is she alright?" Angela asked frantically.

Zack just knocked on the doorframe, but stopped seeing them.

"Thank God." She paused listening. "Of course she is."

He exchanged a worried look with Zack.

"Will do. Thanks for letting us know." Another pause. "Yes, yes, we'll keep an eye on her." And another. "Bye."

She put down the phone. And looked up. She had tears in her eyes.

"It was Booth. Brennan was shot at."

"What?" he asked. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. Actually she's on her way here." Angela explained.

"Why?" Zack asked.

Angela turned toward the young man. "According to Booth she wants to work on the remains." Then she looked knowingly back at him. "Booth was really pissed off."

"Well wouldn't you be if someone shot at your partner?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess." Angela agreed. "He wants us to keep an eye on her. Said she brushed the shooting off."

The three of them looked at each other.

"Shouldn't she be at home?" Zack asked.

"She should." Angela nodded.

"But you know Dr. Brennan." He added.

"Let's go, she'll need our help." Angela said gathering her things.

He nodded. Dr. Brennan set her mind on looking at the remains, and there was not talking her out of it. It's better to help her when she needed. He followed Zack and Angela and sighed.

This was going to be a hell of a tense evening.

**xxx**

tbc, _Thank you to all that review! :)_


	69. 1x15: Kenton

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x15 Two Bodies in the Lab  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **69/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x15 – Kenton**

**Xxx**

The bosses were not happy when Cugini's remains reappeared. Heck they were even less impressed when the investigation got re-opened. But he was the one of the original investigators, it was easy to get on the case and observe. He got re-acquainted with Booth. He was rumored to be the best agent in the DC Office now. He was curious about Booth and his team of squints.

The Lab was impressive, but he was not worried. At first. The more he watched them and the more he observed Dr. Brennan, the more he understood the value the Bureau put in her work and help. She was one of a hell asset to have. She was imaginative and creative coming up with a way to recreate the bullet patterns; she was brave and determined in her pursue of truth and justice. She had a great line of specialists working for her and supporting her. Loyal to her.

But it wasn't until he saw her resolving the meaning of the keys in the Hollings case that he realized how dangerous she _really _was.

And this was the moment her death warrant was signed.

She had to die. And as soon as possible.

Oh, well, nothing like a little explosion at her place wouldn't solve.

**xxx**

tbc,_ Thank you for all reviews! I have some Internet connection problems, uploading_ anything (docs, sites, files...)_ is a nightmare..._


	70. 1x15: Zack

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x15 Two Bodies in the Lab  
R****ating: **T  
**Chapters: **70/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x15 – Zack**

**Xxx**

The second call came when they were all working separately. Angela was in her office, Hodgins was at his desk. And he was on the platform comparing the photographed keys and the crenellations in the eyeholes of their female victim.

Then suddenly Angela ran up to them, waving her phone frantically.

"Hodgins! Zack!" she called, running up the stairs without pressing her card to the security system. Hodgins left his desk hurrying after her quickly. The security guard standing near the stairs already passed his card for him to come up, turning off the security alarm.

"Bren called. Booth just got blown up!" Angela freaked.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Is he alive?" Hodgins quickly followed.

"He is, but in a bad shape, she told me they took him to the hospital and she stayed to supervise the forensic team. They are going to send us the evidence." Angela explained frantically.

Zack stared at her, a numb feeling spreading from the stomach to all his limbs. _It could have been her. _

"How did it happen? Did she tell you?" Hodgins continued.

"Apparently her fridge exploded." Angela said.

_It could have been her. _

"Was it triggered?" Hodgins.

"Yes, Booth was lucky, he was getting a glass at the same time, so he didn't take the full blast." And Angela.

_It could have been her. _

"So he's going to live?"

"Yes, but Bren-"

"It could have been her." Angela and Hodgins looked at his sudden interruption. "If Agent Booth was not there, it _would_ have been her."

Hodgins frowned. Angela sniffled suddenly.

"This is getting more and more personal." Hodgins said.

"We need to find out who's behind this." Angela added.

Zack nodded at them. They will find who did this. There was no other option.

He ignored the probability of _what-if_.

Still-

_It could have been her. _

**xxx**

tbc, _Reviews are like sunshine, especially since cloudy winter counterattacked here recently... ;)_


	71. 1x15: Brennan 2

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x15 Two Bodies in the Lab  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **71/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x15 – Brennan 2**

**Xxx**

She put on the radio on her way to the hospital. She didn't know why she did it, just an automatic response. She did love music after all. There was her favorite rock station and she left it on. A Bon Jovi song was playing but she didn't pay it any attention as her mind was preoccupied with the cases they were working on.

She has just made sure the forensic detectives had gathered _all_ the evidence from her apartment. She would have liked to do it herself, or even let her team do it, but she'd had to take what she got. At least she has made sure they were through.

_It_ happened on the third crossroad.

She was slowing down for the lights were changing from green to yellow and red, when she heard the first notes of the song.

She almost hit the car in front of her, while she hastened to turn off the radio.

No.

No more.

She loved the song before.

Now hearing it, all she could see was Booth lying on the floor, surrounded by the fire and debris.

_Hot Blooded_ was out of her playlist for a long, long while.

**xxx**

tbc, _Yeah, this might have been their song, but Bren was still freaked out by it at the end of season five. Every review is greatly appreciated! :)_


	72. 1x15: Hodgins 2

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x15 Two Bodies in the Lab  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **72/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x15 – Hodgins 2**

**xxx**

Brennan was with Kenton storming to Hollins home, while Angela worked on her program to recreate the markings left by the bullets that killed Cugini. Zack, although worried for Dr. Brennan, worked determinedly on the keys and the crenelations.

But his job was done. He helped the FBI with the bomb remains. Now, he'll use up the little free time to visit a friend.

For he considered Booth his friend. He has never really thought what it exactly meant to have real friends. He was always a loner, taking care of himself. But sometimes you couldn't do it alone. Like getting out of a donation-raising banquet, you don't want to go to.

He's never forgotten what Booth did for him that time. That he has helped him protect the life he had made for himself and one that he loved.

He knew what it meant to be alone. Most of his life he had been alone. But now he had Brennan, Zack, Angela. And Booth.

And he didn't want for the FBI Agent to be sitting alone in that impersonal hospital room. Maybe a short visit would make him feel better.

He took a deep breath, put on his jacket and his cap and called to Zack to keep him posted.

Then he left to visit a friend.

**xxx**

tbc, _I think this was actually my fav part of the episode. Hogdins taking time to visit Booth. Reviews are appreciated!_


	73. 1x15: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x15 Two Bodies in the Lab  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **73/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x15 – Booth **

**xxx**

"Hey Hodgins!" He called, wincing. Bones was still being looked after by the paramedics and thus he had a few moments to express the gratitude he felt.

"Yeah?" The Entomologist asked, coming up closer.

"Thank you." Booth said looking Hodgins in the eyes. "For coming to the hospital. For helping me get out of there. For bringing me here." He winced again.

_For helping me save her._

The two of them stared intensely at each other. A sudden understanding forming between them.

"Yeah," Hodgins nodded. "Anytime, dude." He smiled.

Booth smiled in return, trying not to wince too much. Hodgins might be a squint with a peculiar likeness to dirt, bugs and other strange stuff, but he had his heart in the right place. He was a good man and a good friend.

And Booth would never forget that.

**xxx**

tbc, _I'm very excited for the upcoming episode :D Looks like some Booth/Hodgins actions is going to be there :D _

_Reviews like always are appreciated!_


	74. 1x15: David the Online Guy

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x15 Two Bodies in the Lab  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **74/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x15 – David (the online guy)**

**Xxx**

He should have known it was not meant to be by the third time she canceled. Heck, he should have known it when he had called her and heard the loud version of _Hot Blooded_ coming from the other side. And when she had admitted she was with this Booth partner of hers on a lockdown. She had sounded far too happy for someone who couldn't move freely and who had been forced to have a bodyguard.

But he had met her already – in an interrogation room, true, while her partner had been trying to intimidate him – he had met her, and he has been charmed by her.

And when they _finally_ met for that thrice-canceled dinner, he was dazzled by her. She was brilliant, smart and very good looking. They spent a wonderful evening together. And yet, as the time was flying, he realized it was not going to work.

She was a workaholic with a soft spot for her partner.

He should have seen it in that interrogation room. Maybe he even had, just chosen to ignore it, spellbound by her brilliance.

He liked her. They should meet a few more times. Maybe a friendship could form between them at least.

**xxx**

tbc, _So with this we end episode 15 - it brought the most drabbles in season one :) hope you've enjoyed them, next one - tomorrow, like always ;)_


	75. 1x16: Angela

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x16 The Woman in the Tunnel  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **75/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x16 – Angela**

**xxx**

"Hello to you too, Studly." Angela chirped as Booth entered her office. He paced a few times on front of her desk, where she was working on upgrade to her Angelator. She paused staring at him puzzled.

"Something's wrong?" she asked with a smile.

"Hm?" he looked at her. Then sighed. "No- Yes." He paced some more. She raised her eyebrows. "Can you talk to Bones?" he asked out of the blue.

_Of course._ What else could make him so agitated…

"Sure. About?" she asked him. Something in his stance made her wary out of sudden. "Has something happened when you all went to the crime scene earlier?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "We were in the mazes under the city, you know? And it was pretty dark, but Bones saw someone in one of the corridors and she ran off after him." he gesticualeted.

"She did what?" Angela yelped, getting up.

He looked at her. "Ran after a man she did not know, right into that dark, unknown corridor." he repeated slowly.

Now Angela started pacing. "Does that woman have no sense of danger?" she asked exasperated.

"It helps when she's not squirming during dangerous situations, you know? But sometimes- sometimes she can be so _stupid_." He vented.

"I see your point." She agreed with a nod, then sighed. "I'll talk to her immediately." She turned to leave her office. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem. You did talk to her about Ortez." He nodded at her.

Angela cocked her head, watching him carefully. "Has something happened with the gang leader?" she asked suddenly.

She watched as Booth's eyes widened, then a inscrutable mask fell on his face.

"Nothing important." He said evenly.

She studied him a bit more. "I guess you've got a really good reason for being late to that funeral back then." His face didn't even twitch, and Angela smiled. "I'll talk to Bren now, so you won't need to do anything _drastic_ again."

"I did not do anything drastic!" he spluttered.

"_Right_, Studly!" and she left him in her office, her short amusement fading already. Running after men into dark. What was Bren thinking?

**xxx**

tbc, _I simply adore Booth/Angela in their worry for Bren. _


	76. 1x16: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x16 The Woman in the Tunnel  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **76/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them, quotes belong to the owners of the show.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x16 – Booth**

**Xxx**

_I was a good soldier- I was a very good soldier-but a pretty bad human being. Pretty bad human being._

Harold Overmeyer had told him that.

Booth took a sip form his coffee cup as he gazed outside his office window, pensively. People were buzzing around the Hoover Building like small little ants. His sharp sniper eyes picked up every single one out of the crowd.

At that time he had focused on the interrogation, but now... the sentence was haunting him.

He had been a good soldier too. And he had saved lives.

_Pretty bad human being._

He had destroyed lives too.

He took another sip, ignoring the burning sensation on his tongue.

A balancing sheet. Every murderer for every live he had taken. Setting things right.

_Pretty bad human being._

He sighed.

_You cannot undo the evil you've done, Son. But there is still a lot of good you can do from now on._ Father Damian has told him once during a confession.

He had to believe that. And he does. If he can't... if he can't he'll end up alongside Harold.

He finished his coffee and returned to his desk.

His job waited.

**xxx**

tbc, _Just a little Booth piece. Hopefully we'll get more of his past as soldier in the future. _

_Thank you to all that review! :) It really means a lot. _


	77. 1x16: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x16 The Woman in the Tunnel  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **77/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x16 – Brennan**

**Xxx**

"You did a good work back there in the Lab." She said to Booth from her passenger seat.

They were on their way to the tunnels again. Booth had just finished talking to some of the agents, arranging with the technical teams to meet them there.

"What do you mean?" he asked her puzzled, sparing her a glance, then focused on the road in front of him.

"When we were working with the Angelator on the tunnels." She explained.

"You think so?" he asked, clearly pleased with himself.

"Of course you did _not_ stick to the deductive method we agreed on." She continued.

"Thanks, Bones." He replied sarcastically.

"But you made an impressive input." She finished quite pleased with him.

"So you're saying I don't usually make an impressive input? That I don't add to the teamwork?" he asked, now clearly upset.

_What?_ "No!" She denied, looking at him, then frowned, trying to puzzle out what was making him agitated. "I never said that."

"Sounded like it." He pouted.

"You do add to the team. We need you." She said simply. Of course he did. She thought it was obvious.

"You do?" he looked at her quickly. Something in his voice made her elaborate.

"Yes. We work with the evidence, we're scientists. You, on the other hand, work with the human part. There are times we're lacking your ability to speculate without the proper evidence for what really happened. We can't do that as scientists, but you can."

"Really?" he asked, a bit disbelievingly.

"Yes." She was getting exasperated now. Why did she need to explain this to him?

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"There is no need to thank me. I was merely stating the facts." She replied, turning toward her window. With the corner of her eye, she could see the pleased look on Booth's face and his bright smile.

She smiled as well. Interesting. Stating facts has never been this pleasing before.

**xxx**

tbc, _A little BB for you. Sorry for skipping yesterday update, It was such a hectic day, I didn't really get a chance to sit down at my PC. Thus today I give you two updates :)_


	78. 1x17: Caroline

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x17 The Skull in the Dessert  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **78/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**AN: **_Make sure you checked the last chapter, I made two updates, today! _

_Enjoy! :)_

**xxx**

**1x17 – Caroline**

**xxx**

"I need the report on the Richmond case, Cher!" She entered the FBI Office of a certain Agent in Major Crimes Unit without any preambles, then frowned. "Going somewhere?"

"Oh, Caroline." Booth was shuffling hastily his paperwork around his desk. "I… ah, I'll send Hodgins with it tomorrow, ok?" he glanced at her.

She crossed her arms. "You'd better start explainin' Cher."

"What?" he looked fully at her, then faltered. "Oh."

"Oh, my ass. Where are you off to now? Lost you partner?" she demanded. If she had to wait another day for the rapport, he at least can give her an update on his dealings with that partner of his.

"What? No, Bones is just in New Mexico. I'm going to her." he said, putting some of folders in his filling cabinet.

She raised an eyebrow at this.

"Angela's boyfriend is missing." he explained seeing her reaction. "Bones said they found a skull in the dessert with signs of being shot at. I have the sheriff send it to the Jeffersonian. And I'm on my way to investigate."

"Isn't that a local case, Cher?" she asked, raising both of her eyebrows now.

Booth paused, caught off guard. She smirked at him. He looked at the clock. "Gotta go, I've a plane to Denver to catch. Bye!" and he was out the door.

She just clucked with her tongue. "I'd better see my rapport on my damn desk tomorrow morning!" she shouted after him, but he was already on the elevator.

_Knew it would be that way! She calls and he drops everything to do her biding. FBI Agents and their squinty partners! How am I supposed to work with that?! _She shook her head grumbling, and left swiftly._ Honestly!_

**xxx**

tbc, _Ah Caroline! Gotta love this woman, hopefully we'll see her once more soon! :)_

_Make sure you didn't skip the last chapter, it's a double update today. _

_And please, review :)_


	79. 1x17: Angela

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x17 The Skull in the Dessert  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **79/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them, quotes from the episode belong to the owners of the Show.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x17 – Angela**

**xxx**

She did not sleep well at all that night, not even with Bren being there with her. She couldn't just close her eyes and fly into the arms of Morpheus while Kirk-. She tossed and turned on the bed futilely, dark scenarios concerning Kirk were filling her restless mind. She had seen the skull. She had seen the bones' structure. She- she knew who it was but desperately tried to believe she was wrong. Bren would make it better. She will.

Eventually, she got up and put on some clothes. It was a pretty late morning already, but time flew slowly in the dessert. She climbed down the ladder from the attic-turned-main-bedroom to the ground floor and saw that Brennan was still asleep on the fold-out sofa.

Suddenly, she noticed a figure standing at the window above Bren's head.

What? No way! What _he's_ doing here?

She hurried to open the door of the bungalow, her hands shaking slightly. She looked up into Booth's smiling face and she thrust herself into his arms. He hugged her without any preambles and she sighed, her throat closing up. She has always wished for an older brother.

"You know, people in the desert don't have actual addresses. What's up with that?" he said good-naturedly, allowing her to prolong the hug. She didn't realize how much she needed one until this very moment.

"Booth, you made it." Brennan yawned from the side, stretching up.

They separated, looking back at her.

"Yeah" Booth laughed. "I'm touring the hottest places in the universe. Next stop-" he flung his duffel bag onto Brennan's bed. "There you go. -Hell."

Brennan took the bag, annoyed. "I'm not really awake yet." And threw it out of bed, her firece stare focused on the man in front of her.

Angela watched their antics, a small smile forming on her mouth. Even if she didn't really ask them, they still came. Because she needed them. And she knew that with them, everything would be alright.

She felt tears in her eyes. She has never realized the true meaning of friendship unitl now.

**xxx**

tbc, _Feedback is nice and important. And greatly appreciated :)_


	80. 1x17: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x17 The Skull in the Dessert  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **80/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x17 – Brennan**

**Xxx**

"So where do I sleep?" Booth clasped his hands, standing in front of her and Angela. She had just finished telling the Artist about Kirk's demise and Dahni's fate. She didn't really know how to comfort her best friend, so she welcomed Booth's question with relief.

"There isn't much place in here." Angela said then looked around the bungalow, distracted. "Only the fold-out couch."

Brennan looked back at Angela, dread filling her. Surely she's not suggesting-

"Um, I'm not sharing a bed with Bones." Booth stammered, then added, shooting her a teasing glance. "She probably kicks."

_What! _"I do not!" she exclaimed, her back straightening. The nerve of him!

"There isn't anything else here." Angela said, half-heartedly, not really looking at either of them.

Brennan exchanged a worried look with Booth.

"Don't worry, we'll manage." She said, watching her best friend closely. "We are both adults that are capable of controlling their urges."

"Bones!" Booth whined.

She shot him a look.

But they quickly fell silent, noticing the lack of any reaction on Angela's part. Brennan's heart squeezed painfully.

"Uh, I better go to bed. I want to be well rested for tomorrow's searching party. We need to find Dahni." Angela said getting up from the small sofa.

They just nodded at her, both worried.

"Night, Ange." Brennan called. She watched her climb up the ladder then turned to look at Booth.

"Ah. Um." he started.

"I'm taking the left side." she interrupted. She was sleeping there the night before and she liked it.

Booth glanced to the bed then to the door. "Um, I'd prefer to take the left side, if you don't mind." He replied.

She stared at him for a moment, puzzled. "Why?"

"It's closer to the door." He said.

"I don't see the connection."

"Please." He said, softy, staring at her.

She sighed. She hated when he did that. "Alright." But she still didn't understand his need to sleep on the left side.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Hope you don't snore, Bones!"

_What_?! "I do not!" her voice was full of rightful indignation.

"Sure!" he laughed preparing the bed.

"I have my nostrils and tonsils at healthy proportions. I do not snore." She told him fiercely, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We'll see." He shot back, rummaging in his bag for his sleeping shorts and t-shirt.

"There is nothing to see. You don't see snoring. You hear it." She explained, exasperated.

"So you admit I might hear some snoring tonight?" he grinned at her, heading to the bathroom.

"I do not snore!" she called after him.

But he just laughed at her. Oh, he was just grating on her nerves! And she had to share the bed with him! She huffed indignantly, then, still grumbling, looked for her sleeping gear. It was going to be long night…

**xxx**

tbc, _Don't you love BB? :D Please review! :)_


	81. 1x17: Angela 2

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x17 The Skull in the Dessert  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **81/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x17 – Angela 2**

**xxx**

She climbed down the ladder eager on starting the search on Dahni. She was almost down when she heard them.

"I never knew you'd be such a blanket hog, Bones!" Booth grumbled. He was sitting on the bed, looking down at his still lying partner-in-bed, his back turned toward Angela.

"Did you just call me a pig?" Bren shot back, sitting up quickly as well, here fierce eyes focused on Booth's.

"What? No, Bones, it's a saying." Booth replied, exasperated. "It means you take the blanket all to yourself."

"So why didn't you said so?" Bren asked, confused, making Angela smile. Neither of them noticed her yet.

"Doesn't matter." Booth mumbled, getting ready to climb out of the bed.

"I did not take the blanket all to myself." Bren protested indignantly looking after him.

"You did." Booth turned back to her.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too! And you snore!" Booth called triumphantly. Angela barely managed to stifle the laugh. This was priceless!

"What! No I don't. We've been already talking about it yesterday." Angela's eyes widened. _Whoa! What did she miss last night?_

"How do you know, if you're asleep?" Booth shot back, smugly, leaning toward Bren's face.

This caught the Anthropologist off guard. _Nice_! Angela laughed silently. _This round goes to Agent Studly_.

"You snore, too!" Bren shot back. This was such a juvenile thing to say, that Angela could not believe it came out from her friend's mouth.

"I'm a man, I'm allowed to snore." Booth told her lazily, the smirk could be clearly heard in his voice.

Angela snorted at the indignant look on Bren's face.

"What! Just because you are a male, you're inclined to snore loudly in my ear?!" she asked, outraged.

"I wouldn't have to sleep _near_ your ear, if you hadn't hogged the blanked all to yourself. I was cold." Booth told her fiercely, crossing his arms and making Angela wish she has come down to use the bathroom sometime during the night.

"You could have just asked for it." Bren told him in an infuritingly calm voice. "I'd have shared."

"_Right_ especially after I just woke you up to ask you if you'd share your blanket with me." He said skeptically.

Bren opened her mouth but stopped finally noticing her standing next to the ladder.

"Ange!" she called.

"Good morning, slept well?" Angela asked the two, feeling amused.

They scowled, looking at each other.

"Have better." Booth said.

Brennan huffed. "I'm going to change."

"And I'll make coffee." She told the pair. Watching them was better than watching chick flicks and for a moment they made her feel as if everything was back to normal. She smiled briefly, her heart filling with warmth.

She was glad to have them here with her.

**xxx**

tbc, _Now, I couldn't really not follow up with the "morning after' right? ;) Reviews are appreciated!_


	82. 1x17: Hodgins

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x17 The Skull in the Dessert  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **82/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x17 – Hodgins**

**xxx**

"Dr. Brennan?" he knocked on the door, waiting for her to look up. It was the first day after she returned with Angela and Booth from New Mexico. Angela took a few days off, but Dr. Brennan wanted to get back to work as soon as possible.

"Dr. Hodgins. Can I help you?" she smiled at him.

"Yes. May I?"

"Of course. Please sit down." She showed him to the chair in front of her desk.

He hesitated, unsure how to begin. "I…" he looked up into her eyes. "You shouldn't be hard on Zack for the lateness of his findings on the last case." He said finally.

"I don't understand." She replied confused. "He should have found the additional damage to the bones far quicker than he had."

"He had found it pretty quick. It's just he'd got to work with the bones very late." He admitted.

"Why? Checking the bones should be the priority." She replied confused. "I needed to know the exact cause of death and any additional information we could get from examining the bones."

"He… told us that." Hodgins admitted. Man, this was hard. "But I wanted to work out the insects' activity before that and forced Dr. Goodman to make an administrative decision on who should work first on the remains. Zack and I made arguments, and Goodman picked me. But Zack told us it was the wrong choice."

"Why didn't he tell me this before?" she asked.

"I don't know. I… I just wanted you to know it wasn't his fault you got the information so late. He tried to tell us what you needed. But we didn't listen."

"He's a very good assistant." She said proudly.

"Yes, he is." He paused, sighing mentally. Here it goes. "But he can't be your assistant forever, Dr. Brennan."

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"He… feels comfortable as your assistant. And according to Dr. Goodman he stopped working on his thesis." There, he said it.

"I'm his grad professor. I know how advanced he is with his doctorates." She argued, affronted.

"It wasn't exactly my idea. But I do agree Zack is too good to be wasted as simply your assistant." He said.

A pause followed, and he watched as Dr. Brennan thought about this latest development.

"Thank you for telling me this. I'll keep it in mind." She said finally.

Hodgins smiled. "Thank you."

"I gather the delay of Zack's working with the bones was a part of this scheme to have him work on his thesis?" she asked.

"Yes." He admitted.

She looked at him reproachfully. "I hope it will not happen again."

He smiled. "I'd make sure of it, Dr. Brennan." He got up.

"You are a good friend, Dr. Hodgins." She told him, as he was nearly out of the doors.

He turned to look at her with a smile. "So is Zack."

She nodded and he left, feeling better.

**xxx**

tbc, _Feedback is appreciated :)_


	83. 1x18: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x18 The Man with the Bone  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **83/?

**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them. Quotes used from series belong to the owners, just putting them here for the benefit of the series.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x18 – Booth**

**xxx**

Of _course_ she couldn't deny Hodgins. He just makes some arguments, appeals to her adventurous side and she suddenly agrees. Not taking into account that she's staying in the lab while _he's_ the one standing there and looking as Hodgins prepares to slide down the shaft. Many people had died there. Dane's brother had died there.

And now Hodgins was going to be diving like all those before him.

"Your friend better be as good as he says he is." Dane said as he lowered the length of air hose into the water where Hodgins had just fully submerged.

_His friend._

He _was_ his friend. A passionate and excited friend. A weird guy, true, but one that loved his job a lot. A suspicious, conspiracy theorist, wary of new people at the beginning. Yet, a caring person when he gets to know you.

He has never forgotten that one surprise visit he had got at the hospital when Bones' fridge exploded.

_His friend._

One that can easily die any moment right now.

He looked at the shaft once more, his heart drumming in his ears. He swallowed.

"You just take care of him, all right?"

**xxx**

tbc, _Did I mention I have a soft spot for Booth/Hodgins friendship? :) Reviews, as always, are appreciated. _


	84. 1x18: Booth 2

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x18 The Man with the Bone  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **84/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x18 – Booth 2**

**Xxx**

"Booth." he picked up the cellphone without checking the id.

"Someone stole my bones!" He blinked at the first thing he heard in his ear.

"Bones?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, my bones!" she replied agitated. And angry.

"I mean-"

"I want my bones back! How can I work when they are gone?" she was all worked up already, he could tell. Although he still wasn't sure about what.

"I don't-"

"You'd better get federal on whomever stole them!" she told him fiercely, taking a breath.

This was his chance! "Bones!" he started.

"That's what I mean! My bones!" she interrupted him exasperated.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked her finally, totally confused.

"Someone just stole my bones!" she repeated with irritation, huffing.

_Oh_. "From the lab?"

"Yes! Weren't you listening?" she asked him disgusted.

"I was." He defended himself.

"Then why are you not looking for them yet?" she shot back.

He opened his mouth to argue his case, then thought better of it. "Sure. I'm on it." He told her instead.

"Good." And all he could hear was the dial tone.

He took his phone from his ear and looked at it for a moment, blinking, still unsure what has just happened.

He sighed. Better call Angela for an explanation first.

**xxx**

tbc, _Yeah, wish we got this talk on the show ;) Reviews are appreciated :)_


	85. 1x18: Goodman

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x18 The Man with the Bone  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **85/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x18 – Goodman**

**xxx**

Sometimes he hated his job. Really, really hated it. He was a scientist, for God's sake! He liked peace and order and method.

He really tried not to wince at the shrill, loud voice of his best Forensic Anthropologist.

So _why_ again, did he agree to be the administrator?

Usually she was such a serene, quiet woman. But beware if something happened to her bones. He cringed inwardly at her berating of the security system, and replied as soothingly as he could. This was embarrassing. They were standing in the middle of the Medico-Legal Lab, and she was yelling at him and-

Thank God for Agent Booth! He sighed with relief.

He watched carefully as she focused her anger on the Agent. The FBI guy had guts. He was unfazed by her annoyance and joked back at her. Not that it helped a lot. Ah, but Miss Montenegro will be of help here too, surely.

It fascinated him how those two tamed the raging lioness. Miss Montenegro suggested some calming techniques (the shot of Jack did sound promising, he had to admit, maybe he'll use this advice himself…) and Agent Booth echoed her every last word. Until Dr. Brennan rolled her eyes at them. Then Agent Booth reassured her. Amazing. He even pointed to her how difficult she was being to everyone. _And_ she almost apologized.

The Jeffersonian/FBI collaboration has more benefits for his administrative duties than he has ever predicted.

But, now it was his cue to enter. Chances are she won't berate him anymore.

**xxx**

tbc, _Hopefully you've enjoyed the awesomeness that is BB in the latest episode as much as I did :) Reviews make my day! _


	86. 1x18: Hodgins

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x18 The Man with the Bone  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **86/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x18 – Hodgins**

**xxx**

He has never been so excited! A treasure! A real Blackbeard's treasure! And he just found a proof of that. He stared at the glimmering yellow coin, beautiful and enchanting even in the murky dark water, barely lit with the light on top of his helmet. If only Dane answered him… Was he seeing the coin too? What was going on up there? The glimmering of the coin caught his attention and he smiled widely, laughing merrily. A treasure! A real pirate treasure! And he was helping finding it!

He felt the tug on the rope signaling him of his upcoming ascend. He swam slowly up to the surface, holding the coin tightly. Just wait till Dane sees this!

He broke the surface, and swam to the ladder, allowing Dr. Brennan to help him out.

"Hey" he greeted them elated "what are you doing here…?" it was then that he noticed the gun. "Booth?" he turned around to Dane, who looked away. Dr. Brennan was already putting the cuffs on him. "What's going on?"

"He's the one who killed Macy and Hardewicke." Dr. Brennan answered, as Booth put down the gun, and hurried to her and Dane.

Hodgins stared at them all, disbelieving. "What?" Did he hear her right? But- it couldn't be- no- it made no sense-

"Hodgins?" Dr. Brennan came to him. He looked back at her, feeling lost suddenly. She stared at him hard, searching his face. "I- I- Do you need help with the suit?" she finally asked.

"What? No." he shook his head and reached up to the fastening of the suit. Something hitting the wood surface of the shaft startled both of them.

Dr. Brennan bent and picked it up.

The coin.

Dark, stained, dull.

A treasure.

He looked up to Booth's car, where Dane was already sitting in, hands behind him in an awkward and painfully looking position. Next to the car Booth was talking on his dispatch.

A treasure.

And _many_ lives lost on the way to find it.

His eyes locked with Dane's.

The boyhood dreams are all fine. But never really factors the price that's needed to be paid for the treasure.

"Here." Dr. Brennan startled him, her hand stretched toward him, the coin on top of her hand.

He looked once more to the car. Dane had believed. His brother too. And _he_ still believed as well. He reached for the coin. Just one more thing to do. He needs to check if it's real. And then it will be over.

**xxx**

tbc, _Hope you liked this. :)_


	87. 1x19: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x19 The Man in the Morgue  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **87/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x19 - Booth**

**Xxx**

"Hey Bones!" he picked up the phone, smiling after reading his ID caller. "You all ready to be back in DC? I'm going to pick you up at the airport later." He told her happily, turning the car to the left.

"Booth…" she sounded weak and unsure. Not at all as her usual self. He bristled immediately.

"Bones? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I'm… not sure." She replied and he could almost see her frowning, thinking hard.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" he demanded and looked around quickly, then accelerated the car a bit.

"Is it… is it Thursday?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course it's Thursday! What's going on?" a cold fear mixed with anger. Why won't she tell him anything?!

"I… it… it seems I've lost a day of my life." She said finally. _Wait-_

"What?" he yelled. "What do you mean?" his left hand tightened on the stirring wheel.

"I just woke up in my hotel room, covered in blood-"

"Covered in blood?! Is it yours? Are you hurt?" his face blanched. He overtook the car in front of him.

"No I don't think so, just my right wrist." She reassured him.

"I'm on my way." He told her firmly, already looking around for a way to make a U-turn and head for the airport.

"No, Booth, you don't have to come." She protested, and he felt a bit better hearing her independence rear up.

Still, he told her: "I'm coming anyway."

"Booth!"

But he ignored her. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked her and heard her sigh.

"No, I was on the morgue on Tuesday, and now the hotel clerk told me it was Thursday. I- I don't know what happened to Wednesday…" again that unsure and confused voice. He hated it.

"Alright." He took a breath. "You sure you're not hurt? Maybe you should check in the hospital."

"I will." She agreed. Without a fight. He closed his eyes briefly.

He tried to sound reassuring. "Good. Do you have anyone you can call before I come?" he asked her, worried.

"Booth, you don't have to come." She protested.

"This is not up for a discussion." He replied annoyed, the knuckles of his left hand going palely white. There was a brief pause. "Go see a doctor, ok? I gotta go, I'll be there soon."

"Booth! Boo-" he heard her calling, but he disconnected, then took the sharp U-turn and turned on the siren.

His partner needed him.

**xxx**

tbc, _Did you know the Royal Dinner interior appear in this episode as the New Orleans' café? :D Reviews are appreciated!_


	88. 1x19: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x19 The Man in the Morgue  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **88/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x19 – Brennan**

**xxx**

_It could have been me. _

The thought terrified her. But all the facts pointed to that conclusion. And she believed in facts. She couldn't even explain to herself where she had been that night. They didn't have any suspects, and-

_It could have been me. _

But Booth defended her, protested with every fiber of his being, so sure that she's innocent. She wanted to believe him. And she almost did.

But when Detective Harding barged into her hotel room, ready to arrest her, and Booth pointed his own gun on the police in her defense, she lost her faith.

Yet, _he_ still argued her innocence to the very last moment. And she had a sudden flash of something he had said earlier.

_I just know, okay? I'd bet my professional career on it. I already did._

He hadn't explained to her what he'd meant by that. And she didn't like it. Suddenly, she's afraid. She didn't want him to get hurt for doing something stupid. And she feared he'd be.

So she barged in the middle of the argument of her innocence and allowed herself to be handcuffed.

And he's disappointed and angry with her lack of cooperation. But it's better that way.

And anyway, he'll help her. She knew. He believed in her. And after all, so far his guts were never wrong.

**xxx**

tbc, _Huge thank you to all that review! It means a lot. _


	89. 1x19: Caroline

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x19 The Man in the Morgue  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **89/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**AN**_ It's a double update today, because I missed one yesterday, I was just too busy. Don't forget to check the other chapter too!_

**xxx**

**1x19 - Caroline**

**Xxx**

"Caroline Jullian." She snarked, picking up the phone after the fifth ring.

"Caroline!"

"Seeley Booth, is that you?! Do you know what time it is?! I should just put the phone down and ignore you!" she scolded, but her lips lifted in an involuntarily smile.

"Wait, Caroline! I need your help!" he sounded desperate.

"Do you? Well, that's interesting. I'm all ears." She replied, hiding the flicker of concern, behind the terse tone.

"Ah, I… I need you to get to New Orleans." he told her quickly.

"New Orleans?! Why would I like to get back to New Orleans?" What was that boy thinking!

"Well, I need a lawyer." He admitted.

"Oh-ho!" _this was priceless!_ She smiled widely. "What did you do? Smiled too much that charming smile of yours, Cher?"

"It's not me exactly." She could hear the exasperation in his voice. "It's Bones."

_A-ha._ "Squints. What did I tell you about bringing in the squints, hm?" she scolded him.

"Please, Caroline." Oh, no. She _hated_ when he did that. She paused for a moment

"Fine." She replied grudgingly. "I'd be there first thing in the morning. Just be glad I don't have anything on my hand right now, Cher."

"Thanks." She could hear the relief in his voice. It was nice to know he appreciated her talents.

"I'm doing you a _favor_." she reminded him. "And that squint of yours had better did not do anything foolish!"

"Er, she's allowed to get arrested this evening." He said a bit hesitantly.

"What! How many degrees does she have again?! I tell ya, squints are nothing good, Cher." She clucked her tongue. "Send me the details and you'd better have a cup of a helluva coffee when I get there!"And she slammed the phone.

Booth and his squints! She's a prosecutor not a defense lawyer. But it would be nice to visit her hometown, it would be nice. And even her puckish side awakened at this little visit with the pretty face and his squint, too.

Ah hell, but her soft spot for one Seeley Booth was a _dangerous_.

**xxx**

tbc,_ Again sorry for missing an update yestarday. Don't forget to check the next chapter. And please review, too! :)_


	90. 1x20: Cullen

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x20 The Graft in the Girl  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **90/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**AN**_ It's a double update today, because I missed one yesterday. Don't forget to check out the previous chapter, too!_

**xxx**

**1x20 - Cullen**

**Xxx**

It was a beautiful day. Amy loved the Sun and he was glad the sunshine lightened the dark wooded casket, they have chosen for her. It's hard to bury your own child. No matter how many horrid things you face in your life, nothing can ever prepare you for this.

He stood with his wife, as supporting as he could, though inside his heart was broken, not even bleeding anymore. Dead. He just buried it a few moments before with the sweetest, most beautiful girl he ever knew.

He swallowed the rising sob and accepted the condolences from family, friends, colleagues, subordinates and representatives of all affiliated institutions. He was tired. So, so tired.

He looked up from the ongoing crowd of faces. At the very edge of the gathering, he noticed four figures.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir."

He looked back to the next person that just spoke.

A solemn face and sympathetic, dark brown eyes. The best agent in Washington DC Office. Driven, dedicated, compassionate.

"Thank you." He said, accepting the hand, and shaking it. He was just about to release him, when something inside him made him stop. He glanced once more to the four figures standing apart from the crowd then he looked the Agent in the eyes. "Booth." He took a breath. "Keep the squint squad close."

"Sir?" The man looked at him with a genuine surprise.

"They are good people. Never let them to go." he told him urgently.

The Agent nodded, solemnly. "I don't intend to."

"Good. Thank them for coming." He told him.

"I will, sir."

He nodded once at the younger man and released the hand he had been clutching all the time. He looked up for the last time to watch as Agent Booth made his way to the four figures. Then he turned back to the people still giving their condolences. This was all so tiring.

**xxx**

tbc,_ This was one of those episodes when everything just flows smoothly, nothing much to add. But it was the last one with Cullen, and I think the character was amazing, I wish they kept him beyond season one. This is my tribute to him. _

_Just to remind you, i__t's a double update today, because I missed one yesterday. Don't forget to check out the previous chapter, too!_

_Reviews are appreciated! :) Thank you to all that review, I was busy and couldn't reply personally, but I do appreciate all the feedback you give me. :)_


	91. 1x21: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x21 The Soldier on the Grave  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **91/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones d rabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship , romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x21 - Brennan**

**xxx**

She didn't like this feeling. Guilt. But she did feel it now.

She looked away from Booth. His face - set in that emotionless mask as he stared forward - forever engraved in her mind.

Of all of the people working on this case, Booth was the only one who knew what a war really was. Sure, she'd been to Sudan and to Rwanda, sure, she identified the war victims around the world, but never had she been a soldier.

She watched Mrs. Kent – the one who had just _slapped_ Booth - leaving the graveyard with her husband, and she felt a surge of anger inside her for the unfairness of that action.

Anger and guilt.

Of all of them, only Booth really understood.

And he got punished for it.

Before she knew what she was doing, she started running after the Kents. They stopped, hearing her approach and turned around.

"You had no right." She breathed standing in front of Mrs. Kent.

"What?" the woman looked at her shocked.

"You have _no_ right slapping him!" she repeated.

"Bones! Bones, what are you doing?!" Booth finally caught up with them, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back a little. He turned to Mrs. Kent. "I'm sorry for her and for everything that has happened."

She felt a hot overwhelming anger pumping in her veins at this.

"You shouldn't apologize!" she told him firmly, here eyes boring into his. Pointing to the hill when the grave was being opened, she said fiercely. "It was not your fault and she had not right!" She glared at the woman.

"Bones!" Booth hissed, shaking her shoulders a little.

"You have no respect, girl!" Mrs. Kent drawled, offended.

"I have no respect?!" she pointed to Booth. "This is a man that has shown nothing but respect to your son – to _every_ soldier involved in this case – since the very beginning of the investigation, and you slap him for his curtsey!"

"Bones!" Another shake. She looked back at him.

"Of all the people working on this case _you're_ the only one who knows what it all really means. And she slaps you!" she told him. "She slaps you. She had not right."

"Bones…" he sighed, his shoulders dropping, then he turned to Mrs. Kent once more. "I am really sorry for this scene. And for everything that has happened." He repeated.

Mrs. Kent stared at him hard, her jaw clenched. Finally she nodded once. She turned around and left with her husband.

"Booth, why did you-" She stopped under the withering glare he sent her way.

"Come on, they are probably finished." He said, not looking back at her.

"Booth…"

But he was already walking to the already opened grave.

She bit her lip. Maybe Angela was right. Maybe she should think before she spoke.

**xxx**

tbc, _I was always SO mad at the unfairness of the slap Booth got... I know it's a very hard situation for the family, but Booth really didn't deserve that slap. I hope this one isn't OOC. _

_Happy Bones Day! Reviews are nice! :D_


	92. 1x21: Hodgins

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x21 The Soldier on the Grave  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **92/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones d rabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship , romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**AN **_This one is for_ **Ratgirl71**_ who requested a piece on Hodgins. It's an additional one, but I liked writing it. Hope you'll enjoy it too!_

**Xxx**

**1x21 – Hodgins**

**Xxx**

This was something he's been waiting for. An opportunity to express his disdain at the mistakes of the war and military movements the Government had made. Finally, he had a pretext to talk with his friends and co-workers. This was it! A soldier case that forced all of them to reexamine everything the Government has been doing – how misguided for the past few years It was to waste the finances over military issues instead of say, alternate energy projects. Finally he can tell the truth!

And he was _so_ enjoying his dispute with Angela! She was listening and he could bring arguments after arguments and he had so much fun.

Until she walked away.

She was mad. And he didn't like it when she was mad at him. He really didn't. He tried to speak with her, maybe show her some materials to make her see his point, but she wasn't mad about what he was saying. She was mad at _him_.

This puzzled him.

Because he didn't really understand _why._

That is until he saw Booth when they were just about to examine the remains of Charlie Kent.

Booth, who hated the Lab and everything remains and _squint_ related, stood there with them on the platform, shoulders hunched, frown on his face. Yet ready to pay respects to a fellow soldier. To another human being.

He saw Booth clutching the Silver Star… and in this moment he understood.

It's not about the truth and mistakes of Government and corporate oligarchy.

It's about feeling the pain at the unfairness and the ugliness of it all.

They may not see eye to eye, he and Booth, but he really could- _should_ (just like Angela said) listen to something more than his own voice. Listen to the other side.

Because next to the truth, there are also people involved.

And he forgot about it in his excitement for the opportunity to dispute about his views.

He feels sorry. For _finally,_ he can see the pain and hurt all of this causes.

He's sorry. He really is.

**xxx**

tbc, _I really like how much Hodgins character grew. I think he's the one that grew as a person the most of them all. And I simply adore him for it. _

_As always, all reviews are appreciated. :)_


	93. 1x21: Zack

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x21 The Soldier on the Grave  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **93/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x21 - Zack**

**xxx**

Hodgins told him once he should observe more the people around him. So he did. He wasn't exactly sure what for, but he did. And he found himself noticing a lot of things about those he worked with. He did notice that Hodgins tent to keep himself taller in the presence of Dr. Brennan and Angela. He didn't know what exactly it meant, but he did notice it.

Watching Dr. Brennan was the most pleasurable of course. He admired her a lot and observing her provided another opportunity to learn from his graduate professor. The way she bent over bones, and examined them with a careful focus and undivided attention. He hoped to achieve those abilities himself one day.

Watching Angela was puzzling. She was his friend, and she helped him when most dismissed him. But watching her was puzzling. He never understood why she did the things she did.

Sometimes he watched Dr. Goodman too. He observed the way he strolled around the lab with his head raised up in the air his hands clasped behind him, as he admired everything around him. How he made a point to talk with every employee, how he praised and scolded. How he avoided Hodgins if he could and how he exchanged anthropological facts with Dr. Brennan. Dr. Goodman was the Alpha male of the Lab, he could see that.

And finally he observed Agent Booth. Mind you, he didn't have many opportunities to observe him in the first place. Only when Dr. Brennan needed his assistance at the field, or when Agent Booth came himself to the Lab looking for their expertise. But Agent Booth hardly ever spoke to him during those times, so he was free in his observations.

He noticed how Agent Booth tent to avoid Angela from time to time, or how he clashed with Hodgins over something, or that he never spoke to any other workers of the Lab. But mostly he noticed how Agent Booth spent his time with Dr. Brennan, arguing with her, sweeping her to the next crime scene, exchanging their evidence and information. Usually, Agent Booth was focused on the cases they worked on, rather happy and sometimes impatient with them.

He was never like this.

Withdrawn.

And unhappy.

He wasn't sure how he knew this about Agent Booth. But he did see he was unhappy with Charlie Kent case. He argued differently with Dr. Brennan, clashing over the proceeding of their investigation. He didn't want to allow them to exhume Privet Kent body, yet in the end he was with them up until the pathology exam began. He didn't want them to interrupt the honoring Privet Kent was going to get in a few days, yet when they realized that he was killed in friendly fire, all he wanted was to find the truth.

And they did. And it was a lot more than a friendly fire. But Agent Booth did not stop and Captain Fuller was arrested for a cover-up. And later together they have caught the killer.

It was a very somber case.

But observing the FBI Agent during that time made him realize something.

Of all the people around him, _no one_ knew as much about patriotism and honor as Seeley Booth.

**xxx**

tbc, _Thank you to all that review! It really makes my day!_

_Also, a little story promoting: _**Poly-chan**_ has updated her story called _Brennan's Song_. I really recommend that one, I've stumbled upon the original one in Portuguese, got curious about the story picture, translated the summary out of curiosity (I don't speak, read nor understand Portuguese) and suddenly found myself somewhere around chapter 10 with bad (Google provided) translation, completely in love with that story. It's an amazing AU with fluff and drama (so worth even the not-ideal artificial translating), and I hope you'll give it a shot and review so she'll translate all the 70 chapters, she has already written, for us to read in English :) so go on, leave a review (here and there!). _


	94. 1x21: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x21 The Soldier on the Grave  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **94/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x21 - Booth**

**xxx**

_You've got to talk about it_. Hank told him. But he couldn't. He couldn't talk about it. And anyway he didn't have anyone to talk to.

But this case. The Privet Kent case with Lefferts killing accidentally Kent... with Kent killing accidentally the innocent family… it was too much. It brought too many memories.

And he didn't have anyone to talk to.

_You know what it's like when you get back. You got no one but the guys you served with._ Jimmy's words rang in his head. Yeah… you got no one but the guys-

Mrs. Marshall came to them thanking for proving her son was an honorable man. He listened to her but didn't really pay any attention. Until Bones's response.

_You can be proud of him. _

Would she be proud of him, if he told her? He wondered suddenly. Would she? She asked him time and time again what he did in the Army and he had always dismissed her. He didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't.

_You've got to talk about it_. Hank's words haunted him.

He saw the two mothers of those two tragically killed soldiers embrace each other. And something in him broke.

He didn't want to talk…

…but maybe it's time he should.

**xxx**

tbc, _I think this is one of the best Booth's scenes in the whole series. Such a monumental moment for him and his relationship with Brennan. DB did an amazing job with delivering the drama, anguish and vulnerability._

_Feedback is welcomed! :)_


	95. 1x21: Hank Lutrell

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x21 The Soldier on the Grave  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **95/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**AN**_ This one goes to _**Jenny1701**_ who mentioned in her review that she has always wanted to see more of Booth's friend and former comrade Hank Lutrell. I'm not sure if I'll be able to include him more in the upcoming seasons, but I can give a little bit of him here. _

_Hope you'll enjoy!_

**xxx**

**1x21 - Hank Lutrell**

**xxx**

"Hank and Janie Luther. Janie speaking." Hank heard his wife speak over the family phone.

"Seeley!" she exclaimed joyously. Hank's head shot up. He moved the wheels of his wheelchair to get closer to her. "It's so _good_ to hear from you. How are you?" Booth must have said something because she _laughed_ then replied. "I've been alright. The kids are good to." She saw him next to her and smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling. "Do you want to talk to Hank?" There was a pause. "Alright. Here."

Janie gave him the phone, her smile radiant. He shot her a questioning look and put the phone to his ear. "Booth, sonavabitch, what took you so long to call?" he said good-naturedly.

A sincere boisterous laugh followed.

Hank blinked.

He didn't hear this sound since their return from Kosovo.

"I was working on the case, you fag." Booth said, and Hank heard the smile in his voice.

"So, are you up for the Sunday dinner with us like we talked?" Hank asked half dreading the poor excuse he was surely going to hear again.

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling." He heard instead.

He blinked again. "Ok." He nodded a bit dazzled. "This weekend, and _don't_ be late." He said.

"I won't. Should I bring something?" Booth asked pleasntly.

"Just your ass." Hank shot back, good-naturedly.

Booth laughed again.

And Hank could help to add. "And maybe that Bone Lady of yours."

"Bones? Nah, she's probably busy." There was something different about Booth's voice right now. The inclination a bit higher, the tone a little _lighter_. A certain softness and warmth in it.

Hank cocked his head listening more carefully. "If you say so."

"Yeah. Thanks for the invitation." Booth's voice sounded genuine; for the first time in a long, long while.

"You're always welcomed at my home, Seeley, you know that." Hank told him seriously. If there was anything Booth ever needed, he and his family would drop everything and help him. After all, he was still alive thanks to this man.

"Yeah, I do." Booth's voice thickened a little "Thanks."

Hank smiled softly, even if the other man could not see it. "No problem. So see you on Sunday?"

"Yeah." The smile was back in Booth's voice, lifting Hank's spirits. "Say bye to Janie from me."

"I will." He disconnected and looked at his wife. "Booth says bye."

Janie just raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know." Hank smiled. He looked into his wife's eyes, tears prickling his. "He's finally talked."

Janie's eyes widened. "You positive?"

"As a pregnancy test."

"Hank!" she laughed.

And Hank smiled at her joy. _Finally_. Finally, his friend – the man that saved his ass – was opening up, dealing with all of his post-war crap.

**xxx**

tbc, _Huge thank you to all those that review. I can belive we're almost at the end of season one. _

_Feedback is always welcomed! :)_


	96. 1x22: Booth

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x22 The Woman in the Limbo  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **96/100  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x22 - Booth**

**xxx**

Oh, God.

No.

That's _definitely_ not something he was anticipating as he went into Angela's office looking for Bones. And they were already late for the court case.

But when Angela showed him the facial reconstruction…

First things, first. He picked up his phone and dialed Caroline's number. He didn't even flinch at her "w_here the hell are you?!,_ just informed her firmly that they won't make it today. It's out of discussion.

Oh, God.

His insides twisted as Angela asked him what was going on. None of them has seen this woman before not even on a photograph. No one recognized her. Only he- because she gave him the file-

"That …is Christine Brennan." he informed them.

Oh, God.

She was so happy just a few minutes before. She smiled at David the Dick431, and flustered about her newest manuscript.

And now… and he'll have to tell her what he has already found… and-

Oh, God.

He wasn't sure he was strong enough to do this.

"You've just found Bones's Mother." He finished.

Oh, God. _Bones…_

He needs to see her. Now.**  
**

**xxx**

tbc, _The finale of season one. __Feedback is always welcomed! :)_


	97. 1x22: Russ

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x22 The Woman in the Limbo  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **97/100  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x22 – Russ**

**xxx**

He sighed, looking down, his cheek still stinging from Tempe's slap. He didn't know what to do anymore. He promised Dad he won't tell anyone about their true identities. He still remembered the drilling his father gave him when he was seven. _If you ever tell anyone – the police, anyone – you will be killing your mother and your sister. _He'll die for his little sister.

And now his little sister was in pain. Confused and hurt by the truth she was denied all these years.

He promised to protect her, to never speak about it. But it was the first time he saw her since that resented Christmas Day almost fifteen years ago. It was the first time she wanted to speak to him. Even if angry, she still was speaking, and he could see her.

"I, uh, better check on her."

He looked up to the sympathetic eyes of Agent Booth. The man puzzled him and frightened a little, but Russ was grateful for the fierce protectiveness of his sister.

"We'd be waiting for you by the car." The Agent said.

He nodded.

_If you ever tell anyone – the police, anyone – you will be killing your mother and your sister._

Sometimes he hated his parents for screwing their lives so much.

**xxx**

tbc, _An early update, 'cause I may not have time later at all... __Reviews are appreciated! As always :)_


	98. 1x22: Angela

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x22 The Woman in the Limbo  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **98/100  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x22 – Angela**

**xxx**

"Suddenly, no one cared where I was." Brennan told her wistfully. "I miss that. Someone caring where I am all the time."

"Bones! Bones! You up there?" Booth's voice startled both of them and they looked down from the lunge. "Come on. Let's go." He clapped his hands, looking up at them. "Chop. Chop. I found the Agent that was assigned to your parents' case."

Angela saw the slight smile on Brennan face and the tiny shake of her head. Then smiled knowingly at the exasperated sigh Bren made, looking back at her. She could not miss the sudden sparkling in Bren eyes either.

She followed her best friend, shaking her head disbelievingly. Seriously. Bren says she misses someone caring when she's all the time, and what happens? The answer comes immediately in the form of a certain Knight in a shining FBI standard issued body armor.

Fate could not be more _obvious_ about those two. But then again she has never met two more oblivious, obtuse, in denial people then them.

Fate would need far more blunt statements that _those_ kind of vague ironic hints.

Thankfully fate has _her_ at its disposal.

And she's _so_ up for the challenge!

**xxx**

tbc, _I love those kind of scenes when one character is complaining, and then the obvious answer comes in the form of their perfect match, yet they jsut don't see it :D Cliched? Yeah, but I don't care :P _

_I do care for reviews, though! :)_


	99. 1x22: Brennan

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x22 The Woman in the Limbo  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **99/100  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x22 – Brennan**

**xxx**

"You ok, Bones?"

"Huh?" she turned toward him surprised.

They were driving to the farm, where, according to the agent from the witness protection program, McVicar – the one who might have some answers for her – was being situated now.

"You ok?" Booth asked her again, glancing at her briefly then returning to the road in front of him.

"Yeah." She replied distractedly.

"Ok." He nodded.

A short silence followed, and she fidgeted slightly.

"They stayed all night." She said out of the blue. Ever since her talk with Zack, she could not stop thinking about it.

"Hm?" he looked at her startled.

She turned, looking at him desperately. "They stayed all night, working on my mother's case."

"Well-"

"And you wanted to publish a protected witness's face. I know you'd get in trouble for that." She continued not allowing him to interrupt.

"Bones-"

She needed to understand. She could not fathom-

"_Why_?" her voice was filled with all the anguish she felt inside.

"What?" he looked at her again.

"Why? No one ever did that for me. No one ever cared. And now… all of you… I have- I have all of you." All of it was overwhelming her.

Booth risked another glance her way, his eyes serious. "Bones. Of course you have. We care. You know that." He said, his eyes on hers for a second longer then reluctantly he looked back at the road.

She stared at his profile, breathing hardly. She didn't understand. She didn't. She wanted to ask him again _Why_?. But maybe there was no answer this time…

"I… Thank you." She said softly.

"There is no need." He smiled tenderly at her.

"There is." She protested. "There is…" She still didn't understand. But for the first time in a long, _long_ while she felt as if she mattered; is if _she_ mattered. She looked at him. "I was alone for a long time." She paused, waiting for him to look back at her once more. "But now …I'm not."

"No, you aren't." he smiled again.

And she returned it.

It was enough.

**xxx**

tbc,_ one more to go. wow._

_Thank you for all the reviews! :)_


	100. 1x22: Max

**Title: The Moments That Define Us  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x22 The Woman in the Limbo  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **100/100  
**Status: **complete

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles – at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB;

**xxx**

**1x22 – Max**

**xxx**

He sighed, finishing his call. The contacts in D.C. were very through and gave him enough time to observe what his daughter was up to. He always tried to make sure he knows what was going on with both of his children. Sometimes he thought it would have been better if he didn't know. He wished he could stop the abuse his daughter suffered, the loneliness and abandonment. But her life was more important.

At least she has some caring people around her now. He wasn't really happy when that FBI Agent began working with her. He didn't want him to put any ideas in her head. But it turned out he was a good guy. The background check he did on him proved he might be trustworthy in the end.

And from the few times he observed them, he knew that Seeley Booth cared for his daughter. And that was all a father could ask for.

He sighed again. He wished Christine was with him now, that she would help him make the decision. But she was gone and he was alone.

He knew Tempe should not look into their files and into their pasts. It's better she leave it alone. She cannot look for him. It's imperative to her safety.

He picked up the phone once more.

If the only way to stop her was to contact her… so be it.**  
**

**xxx**

tbc,_ The last one for season one. 100 drabbles. Wow. It was not planned that way, but rounded up quite nicely. _

_ Thank you to all that reviewed! Huge thanks to_ **FaithinBones** and** Kyepie05**_who reviewed every single one__. It really means a lot. Thank you to those who were brave enough to ask for a scene, and to all of you that enjoyed this :)_

_If you want more, check out another series: _**Moments: Season Two.**_ It's going to be posted today as well. _


End file.
